


Anti-Void

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [144]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 33,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: This is not meant to make sense
Relationships: Error/Geno - Relationship
Series: tales of the unexpected [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 58
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

At the end of the stage play called life, he had no curtain call, no one wanted him to take a final bow or be recognized as someone worthwhile. 

To Sans or Geno, as he was so lovingly called at the end, there had been no point in life. The struggling he had done, the effort to fight, to survive seemed so far away now. 

Of course, he at times recalled the face of his brother, the face of his other self, the faces of all his friends... 

Yet what was that all for if he could not live on to see his brother's dreams coming true... or even witnessing most of his brother's life at all?

Someone had been wrong with him, Geno knew this, he should not be bitter about not being able to see the end of the day; he should be happy he had been able to see the warmth of the light, the sound of the rain against his window, to watch lightning shot across the sky, the feel of the wind with its fresh air and breath it in, the smelt of the flowers Asgore planted outside his cottage and the taste of Torial's pies. 

Geno's heart could not seem to heal. 

He had a solid hatred for humans and thus lived in the woodlands but every day at least one monster would come and be with him... he felt like a burden to them at times.

Geno might have well been staring into the Void at that time, seeing only blank around him and completely blinded to the love his family and friends had shown him.

And now Geno could only see white, complete and utterly white. 

At first, he had thought he had been staring directly into a wall that was inches from his face, so stepping back and reaching out to touch the 'wall', he found over empty space. 

White. 

A vast endless white. 

A white void?

An anti-void?

Geno really did not know... 

There was no horizon. Nothing to indicate the floor or ceiling started or ended. 

So Geno walked around, even closing his orbits at times to fight against the snowblindness he knew that could set in. 

SOULs like Geno, Frisk and Chara, ones had held DETERMINATION, were often not aware of what they actually did to the surrounding SOULs. 

Always launching forward with their own goals in mind, seemingly laughing in the face of the truth.

...they could not see them... how their actions affected their loved ones. 

It was almost like a veil had been placed over their eyes and they could not see anything but a haze... no, not just a veil but also horse blinkers; they could not see left, right or behind, only forward. 

Geno pauses from his walk, holding his ribs, he was hungry. It would pass, he had actually fainted a couple of times already from the gnawing pang and upon awakening, found it gone. 

It was actually water skeletons needed more than food and used to faint from lack of that more than his hungry at first. Yet, he no longer thirsts. 

The skeleton continues walking on, standing on ahead him, hoping to find something, anything at all. 

Geno tries to think as he went along but his thinking ability was becoming more and more strained as time went on and he knew nothing good comes from rushing blindly along. 

So he kept moving. 

His thoughts became less and less, almost numb. 

There were strange flashes when he could think clearly, during these now rare moments his thoughts went on overdrive and many weird thoughts came and went, he did not even fear them, even the darker parts. 

Geno stops completely, then bending down he drops to his rear and just sat, carefully holding onto his hood so it would not drop off and he moves down and lays front side down on the 'floor' of the white space. 

The skeleton recalls a science experiment by the name of... he could not remember the name, but it was about a white room. Humans would place other humans in white rooms, give them enough water for the day and just enough plain tasteless food to survive, they had also been strapped down. 

Nothing but white walls, floor and ceiling, silence and unable to move. 

It drove them completely insane.

Which made Geno wonder. 

Had humans captured him, had they placed him into a white room to test and see how long a monster would go insane for?

The joke was on them. 

He had already a blank empty space and survived it. 

And he was DETERMINED to survive this too. 

Deep in his SOUL, he knew this was not from humans.

Geno felt ... damaged. 

And oddly insecure suddenly. 

The skeleton began softly crying, bitter tears ran down his cheeks making him feel more and more vulnerable- he curls in on himself and his crying grew louder. 

The tears that burned down his cheeks were screaming:

"*it's a lie!" "*it's not a lie!" "*why?" "*i want!" "*i won't let go!" "*hold on!" "*struggle a bit longer!" "*try living!" "*don't give up!" "*i can't!" "*to live!" "*try!" "*i'm tired!" "reach ouT!" "*then sleep!" "*aLway!" "*don't forgEt." "*i- we don'T-" "*SleEp!"

The sound of static buzzes suddenly. 

The glitching skeleton falls into a deep sleep...

On waking he looks around and rubs his orbits. 

{*it's ok. we didn't know.} Came a strange voice which made him nod, then looks around, voices normally have bodies right?

Raising carefully to his feet he against looks around at the eternal white. 

{*this is not a defect.} Came the Voice which made him nod once more, {this is merely a cover. something greater is waiting for us. come on. let's walk."

The glitching skeleton starts moving at the command. 

And something at flared deep in their SOUL making them not give up even though they wanted to lay down a little more. 

As they went along he had odd images appearing. 

One looked like a giant purple door. 

{*this is not real.} The Voice told him, {it's something our mind is projecting onto the white. no doubt taken from our data.}

They wander over to it and study it more in-depth, some places were more blurred than others and other parts seemed to have more detail. 

They wait by that purple door, waiting for something no matter what it was. 

A knocking noise came followed by a distance phantom voice.

"Knock knock!" 

"*who's there?" The glitching skeleton calls back with a mad grin, blinking through glass lenses when had they put on their glasses? 

"Boo!"

"*boo who?" They answered in delight.

"Aw... no need to cry, I'm right here!" The phantom voice calls out. 

They held out their hand to return that knock, to return that joke... but brought it back and touches his cheeks. 

They were crying. 

Because they were not 'right here'. 

The door vanishes and they drop to their knees suddenly feeling crushed. 

Great pain overtook their bones and they took off their glasses and shoved them into their pockets, the covered their face with both hands and wails out loud. 

Tears pour from his cheeks, burning like acid on his cheekbones and jaws. 

All their strength suddenly felt like it was failing, the confidence that had been bubbling up inside of him when the first knock came was completely misplaced. Since nothing was real. 

Were they even real?

That question made them stop wailing and slowly they lowered their hands with broken little sobs jerking their form now and again. 

{*it's ok. i am here. when you are feeling lost. listen out for my voice.} The Voice calls to them, causing them to nod, {would you like me to sing to you?} they ask them gently. 

The glitching skeleton nods their skull and he settles down and lays on his back, staring at the white ceiling. 

{*twinkle. twinkle. little star. how i wonder what you are! Up above the world so high. like a diamond in the sky. twinkle. twinkle. little star. how I wonder what you are!} The Voice song made them close their orbits. 

Tears feel down they cheeks, running down his cheeks, even though he was laying down and they should be running sideways, to the back of his skull. 

{*when the blazing sun is gone. when he nothing shines upon} The Voice continues on softly, causing an image to appear in their mind; a strange blue with a ball of light, {then you show your little light. twinkle. twinkle. all the night. twinkle. twinkle. little star. how i wonder what you are!}

Something else came to mind, blackness with a tiny white dot winking at them. 

{*then the traveller in the dark.} The Voice went on and more tiny dots appeared in the blankness of their mind, making him want to reach out, {thanks you for your tiny spark. he could not see which way to go. if you did not twinkle so. twinkle. twinkle. little star. how i wonder what you are!}

They felt relaxed as the song went on, smiling softly even while tear continued to stream down his cheeks. 

{*in the dark blue sky you keep. and often through my curtains peep.} With what the Voice just song, they suddenly was in a bed, looking out of a window, curtains wide open, allowing the stars to shine through, {for you never shut your eye. till the sun is in the sky. twinkle. twinkle. little star. how I wonder what you are!}

The skeleton felt like they were being hugged by someone, they kept near and never let them go. And for a moment, they wanted to take their sockets away from the night's sky and see who was holding them. 

{*as your bright and tiny spark.} The Voice sang out gently, making them listen once more as the image faded back to a starlit sky, {lights the traveller in the dark.}

As the skeleton drifts off into sleep they open their sockets slightly and sees something leaning over them. A skeleton with a strange eyesocket that appeared to have been melted at some point. 

{*though i know not what you are.} The Voice seemed to come from that strange skeleton, who reaches down and rubs their tear-stained cheeks, {twinkle. twinkle. little star. twinkle. twinkle. little star. how i wonder what you are!}

Silence came upon them, it did not matter at this point, since then once again fell into a deep sleep. 

Geno woke up and blinking he stares at the white colourless world. 

However, something had given him some colour. The other glitching skeleton he had sung to. They fearful eyelights had made him want to protect the other. 

Geno vowed to hold onto the other one's hand and not let go. 

'*thank you little star.' Geno said to the other glitching skeleton, 'you are the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.' 

Geno remembers him. 

The Grim Reaper that came to him. 

When it was discovered that they found a way out of the SAVE SCREEN to have their final goodbye... no, they had long since said goodbye to each other, in fact, every moment they had acted as if it would be the last time they saw each other.

And Geno always fought with him, or rather, he fought and DEATH would laugh it off... the bloody glitch had always made it appear as if he hated the Grim Reaper... that had long since gone. 

Geno held every moment of those days close to his heart and SOUL, it was something dear to him. 

Reaper had become something he looked forward to meeting. 

"* _ya taught me how to be fearless."_ DEATH told him with a huge grin, Geno really did not know what he might by that, " _ya survived geno. i wish ya happiness. don't ever be sad 'cause ya make it. just keep going. and one day. we'll meet again._ " 

Geno cries at the last memory of his lover, rubbing his hands and even his sleeves against his cheeks trying to wipe them away. 

Someone was with him. 

Glancing up he notices a transparent image of his glitching self, reaching out for him and holding him. ...Geno could not even feel the touch but he knew what the other was trying to do and carefully held his arms around the other- should anyone come now they would just see him holding the thin air.

{*let me take the pain.} Little Star told him, {let me have it all. i swear i won't every grieve over it.}

Geno smiles even though he was still crying; could he really give Little Star his pain?

{*you gave me a dream. this dream keeps me alive. keeps me strong.} Little Star continues on, {and now i have hope for the future. i won't give up. not until i reached it. so please. let me give back to you.} 

"*ok. let me mourn one last time." Geno answers with a shaky breath, he leans into the air and shouts loudly to the white void, "reaper! you once made me so happy! you were my everything! being with you was a dream come true! i loved you! i really truly loved you!" 

Geno once believed that he and his mate would always be together... as Reaper had wished him happiness, he had been silently begging his mate to call back to him, asking him to stay to spend eternally together...

Then he would have had to stay forever in the SAVE SCREEN and that love might have changed to hate due to that. 

It had been a wish of Geno's, that he lived outside of the SAVE SCREEN, alive and well, yet still be able to touch DEATH. 

Geno had no regrets with his choices, in the end, it was what made him cherish life and DEATH. Reaper gave him as much as he could and more...

And while they went their separate ways, the flame of love they held in each other's SOULs still burned brightly. 

"*i don't want to forget!" Geno screams to the vast white, "even if i'm far away. this endless distance. i will always love you! please! find me!"

Another wish... another unreachable dream...

So Geno had to continue with the pain. 

However, whenever he fell down he always managed to raise up because of the strength that DEATH once gave him. 

Geno was very grateful to Reaper. 

Even sometimes he wanted to die just to get a glimpse of his former mate. 

And thus he buried the pain as he restrains his sudden fits of madness that must have set in thanks to being trapped for so long. 

"*i'm trapped again!" Geno cries out in distress, trying to hold onto something that was not there...

Then he hears it.

A small voice of his Little Star, singing the same song he had sung to him. 

Geno pauses and remains completely still into order to listen intently to it. 

Geno felt that somewhere the dim light that once burned brightly for Reaper would not vanish... even though it was hard, he had to continue on not just for his own sake but for his Little Star who was relying on him. 

Yet still, the tears continue to fell... but his heart and SOUL felt a little warmer thanks to his Little Star with him. Geno held onto the inviable skeleton, holding him like he was something cherished. 

Looking back, the time he spent with Reaper went by fast compared to the time he was in this place. 

Geno could not even remember why he acted so angrily towards his mate. 

What even tore them apart?

What made his SOUL break into a million pieces? 

Something important he knew... yet just could not grasp what right words or their meanings.

How long had he even been crying for? 

A few moments? Or a few hundred years?

"* _i have no real concept of time."_ DEATH told him once, " _it was only after **** came along that i realized what it meant. thank ya. if not for ya i would have never known this joy._ "

Closes his objects he wonders what joy DEATH meant.

Suddenly he hears. A delighted little laugh, a voice greeting him with joy.

Was that it? 

That laugh laughed along with DEATH and even himself.

Why?

Why were they laughing?

Geno stops his laughter and the memory fades. 

In his arms, he held his precious treasure, who seemed to be taking away the pain. 

His glitching Little Star.

Half of their form was a glitching mess. 

The bones they could see had become red and their white hooded jacket became half black. 

They stare off to the distance... was it the distance? What was the 'distance'?

They sat there in silence.

Completely and utter silence. 

{*some day.} The Voice whispers to him, {we will find a way out.}

They continue watching the unmoving white, dull empty sockets stare at nothingness. 

{*one day. life will shine in your eyelights once again.} The Voice continues on, {its seems far away. right? that unreachable dream. that little starlight will shine bright.}

The vast barren world offered no hope to them. 

{*then you will rise up.} The Voice went on a little darker now, {and destroy everything.} 

The glitching black skull skeleton with yellow teeth, red sockets and with blue tear like marking down their cheeks, merely blinks. 

{*our dream. our only dream should be to destroy everything.} The dark Voice told them and they felt a strange presence with them.

Suddenly their SOUL was out of their form and floating in front of them. 

It looked like a SOUL. 

They stare intently at it. 

Black SOUL that was glitching like mad and a single white piece that was almost hidden in the blackness. 

Looking further study they noticed that the black glitches that made up the SOUL shape surrounding the white were made from little black numbers. 

The unreachable dream seemed to have been torn away from them. 

{*did you know about the many world theory?} The Voice questions him as if watches the glitching SOUL, {many worlds dwelling in a multiverse. all copies. all with different endings. they are meant to break off at a certain point of time. creating a new timeline. if that's the case...}

If that is the case?

{*there may be many worlds in ruin.} The Voice went on with a slight hiss, {how many? how many? how many? how many like our world?}

How many like our world?

{*how many sanses loss all they love? lost their papyrus?} The Voice asks with a low growl. 

Papyrus?

The skeleton screams out in rage, raising to they feet and shouts at the heavens above. 

That name?!

Papyrus!?

Suddenly an image appears and they pause... a tall skeleton staring at him with a smiling expression, pleased to see him, happy he was there. 

They reached out for this skeleton and he vanishes.

Stunned they become motionless. 

Only the glitches moved. 

"*i can't. i can't." They scream out suddenly, crying out a loud voice that broke at the end of his words. 

{*no. you can. cast away all doubt and think.} The Voice hisses at him, {those papyruses are all trapped in an endless cycle of death. by killing them you would be saving them.}

They turn and see them standing there, gazing at them. 

{*you know you desire this as well. to end it all.} Their image told them darkly, they come over, trying to hug them, {don't worry. i'm here. i'll help you. help you throw away all that hesitation. we can do this. we can save them.}

Within their red sockets, black and white ERROR signs flicker.

{*you can trust me. i would never lie to you.} Their image says gently to them, {and along the way. we'll find that dream.}

They began to cry.

It felt like their SOUL was bleeding. 

{*or perhaps. we should just fade away. get lost in this endless white void and become one with it?} Their other self says almost sadly, they reach around them, their SOUL being pushed between them, {do we really have no hope?}

They tried to remember them, they could just about recall a dream. ...but the events changes so much, they did not know which one was true. 

{*i was blind to so many things back then.} They continue and began to rock and they rocked with them, {we had so much power. so much determination. i wanted to end it so many times.}

Scenes began playing in their mind over and over of the same thing happening, of the same words being spoken and of the same actions being taken. 

{*his smile was the only thing that got me through.} The other them told them softly, {my brother.}

A sharp pain rushed through his SOUL and he cries out in despair, tears pouring once more. 

{*i wished i could have saved him.} They said almost dully and a tall skeleton appears in their mind, {i wish i could have walked up that hill. holding his hand. and show him the stars we love so much.}

"*...the stars..." They breathed out and suddenly the image of the tall skeleton with the red scarf disappeared and replaced by a starlit night. 

They could not help but smile at that beautiful picture. 

Their other self pulls away and stares at them. 

Suddenly another vision appears, a darken lab with two large tubes attached to a big needle. 

They saw their own hands reaching out for it, but not with the black, red and yellow ones he was familiar with, no, these were white hands. 

The SOUL started flickering, the blank numbers let off a static sound. 

They knew that tried to gain something that was never meant for a monster to have- they embraced it anyway. 

And they became like a puppet cut from their strings, thrown into a mighty tornado and all their magic replaced by DETERMINATION. 

Still, they remained steadfast in their SOUL. 

Hoping and begging the light above, pleading for that wish to come to true with their whole heart and SOUL. 

And thus they changed in order for that wish to come true. 

If only for the sake of 'him'.

{*how selfish of me?} Their other self told them, {forgive me. all i wanted was for 'him' to live!}

Who was 'him'?

They reached their SOUL for answers yet none came and looked towards their other self for them to explain... they shook their skull. 

Different words were forming, words that they had never heard before. 

They screamed that them- that was when the Voices began, drowning out his other self's Voice. 

The Voices that they suddenly heard did not come quietly, it came down on them like raging floodwaters, like thunder that shook the skies, like a great earthquake that rocked the ground. 

The screams came in many different Voices; young, old, male, female, high pitched, deep tones. The Voices over spoke each other, with some echoing others remarks. 

That glitching part of their SOUL shook and the 4th Wall was broken down. 

The questions they asked them, they did not understand and the Voices continued on, not even realizing that they were paying attention. 

Their words fastened themselves onto his SOUL and it blackens more. 

They did not know how to react to them. 

The Voices called him 'Error Sans'. 

However, he falls to his knees, lays his face to the 'floor' and with his rear in the air while holding his hood over his skull trying to block out noise that he had not heard in many lifetimes. 

They spoke to him and he was sure that his other self was reaching for him, yet he could no longer see him there. 

Where was his... what was he? His other self, he called himself something once upon a time... What had it been? Did it even matter?

'Geno'.

Yes, that was right, his other self's name was 'Geno'. 

Error Sans needed to find his 'Geno'.

The glitch lets his hands drop and slowly rose to greet the endless white which was his home. 

Error Sans felt he needed to go and he began to wander through the everlasting white expanse finding nothing. 

And he ran- ran from the search, ran from the never-resting Voices. 

{******* **** ****** ******* ** **.} 

It was soft and hidden under the many Voices but he heard it and did not understand what Geno meant. 

Falling to his knees he started screaming once more. 

An eternally passes by and the glitch had been silently going into alternate universes where he could watch the Child play their game and as soon as they entered the Genocide Route he would go for them...

...for some odd reason, he would let them kill the first half themselves for him and once the Papyrus was dead, he could there attack. 

Error Sans would capture the Fallen Child's SOUL and hang it above. 

Glancing up through the lenses of his glasses the shy skeleton smiles at the tenth SOUL being placed. 

Error Sans just randomly went into alternate universes. 

And had not a discovery. 

He could pull up a MENU and go into the settings of these universes- the titles as he passes through a thing called a 'gateway' white walls that acted as portals. 

Which gateway was just a line of data he saw but could form it into this wall white. And he could make mini ones all around him. 

That was how he had hung the SOULs up. 

They were tiny open portal in the 'sky' that went on a loop. Error Sans had crossed them over, so they went in on themselves. 

Error Sans also chose this place as his 'home'. 

As a test run, he set his Eternal Strings in this place and went into a random universe where he drove a redbone straight through his black glitching SOUL. 

It had lost its shape as a SOUL a long time ago, becoming a triangle... almost. 

Error Sans had died five times and dying by his own hand made it the sixth time. Always he would return to that place. 

On dying, he proved his theory true when seeing his strings...

The glitch knew what he needed to do, he continued on the path he had chosen, silently ending universes.

The skeleton grins at the tenth SOUL, one less glitch to ruin the multiverse with... one less universe suffering. 

Error Sans grin fades when he remembers the looks on their faces when a skeleton comes around and kills them...

Sometimes that did not kill Toriel so he had to do it himself too...

"*it's fine. they are not my torieles." Error explains to the SOULs and the Voices that he now could tune out and make them into just background noises. 

The skeleton settles down on the ground and just sat them.

Sometimes he felt like he lost his way. 

Sometimes he felt like he had sacrificed his own heart and SOUL when he destroyed a universe. 

And oddly enough, each time he deleted a universe, another black glitchy line would be added to his SOUL... and his stats would change slightly or something would be added. 

The glitch felt like this was SOUL Essence, something he had been reading about in one universe whom Sans studied the SOULs of monsters and humans. 

It had gone too far from the True Ending, so it had to go. 

There really only could be one True Ending and when the glitch found it, all other universes should be deleted save for that one. 

The glitch opens his own MENU


	2. Chapter 2

**[**

\---

 **Name:** -ERROR- Sans 

**HP:** 103/103

 **MP:** 999/10,000

 **Monster:** Glitch (skeleton)

 **Title:** Destroyer of Worlds

 **Sub-titles:** \---

 **Primary Objective:** Destroy AUs

\---

 **LV:** 19

 **Skills:** Coding. Thief. Windows. Portal Summoner. 

**Combat Skills: '** ERROR Blasters'. 'SOUL Catcher Strings'. 'Summoned Bones'. 

Def: 102/102

At: 100/100

St: 50/50

Acc: 10/100

\---

**Professional Skills:**

Puppet Marker. 

Crocheter.

Tailor. 

Dressmaker. 

]

The glitch's MENU was not the greatest of help- He had worked hard to actually fix and uncover part of what was displayed. 

Error Sans stares at the broken universe around him, he pulls the book closer to him and read about spell castings. Something that was normally reserved for the humans of this world but he reasoned it had something to do with DETERMINATION... surprisingly he could use these 'casts'...

So what the glitch really wanted, no needed, was a cast to help him against the pain- something to stop the everlasting fear that encircling his SOUL. 

Error was afraid of getting hurt, he was about as strong as the genocide human child, however, he made sure to keep well out of any situations that could lead to him directly fighting. 

He had discovered his strings could be used for different purposes. Trapping and sealing, puppet making and crocheting. 

So he taught himself how to crochet.

Whenever he would go to a universe to delete, he could wait until the child killed off the Papyrus since he always had trouble ending that monster's life for some reason, then caught him by ambushing them.

Once they were out the way he would kill all monsters but leave the humans and other creatures of the surface world. Error Sans watched when the Void of nothingness came, swallowing up the SOULs; he realized it was an act of mercy on his part to end the monster's lives before eliminating the actual universe. The humans faced a slow painful death. 

Error Sans felt like he was lost in a dream sometimes- whenever he saw those other dream Sanses. 

Sometimes he was in their places too. 

Error Sans favourite moments were when he was watching the past skies. 

The bright beautiful stars gradually migrating across the black canvas. 

However... he was the only dreamer that could not and would not truly rest- there were no RESETs, there were no loops, he forever walked into eternal deletion which was actually felt like an endless replete of the same empty thing. 

Still, he dreamt and 'lived' through these moments. The fear and the pain went hand in hand with the joy and relief. 

Whenever he snapped out of his daze and gazes around at the vast white from his place on the floor, he would chase after a hope that blazed brightly within. 

That hope being that Frist Voice, the one he wanted to be with, the one he wanted to save. 

Error Sans also had an odd moment when he found a flower in a random universe and plunked it from its stem and then cried bitter tears. 

It was at that instant that he knew and understood that he had destroyed a living thing, stole its life and could not give this precious gift back.

Error Sans returned to his home and curled up in a ball. 

Error Sans rattles at the memories of that time, he no longer understood why he cried nor why he mourned over a flower. 

"*i'm alive." Error Sans explained to the whiteness, he hits his sternum and yelled out, "i know i'm alive! i'm here! i'll survive for my beloved! my... my..." he could not remember his name, then it popped in his mind, "geno! my geno! where's my geno?!"

Sitting up Error Sans twists in his spot on the floor, searching for someone who was not there. Glancing up he sees the twenty-eight SOULs of the humans he had caught. 

The glitch held his sternum, curling over once more, crying out. 

{*i regret many things.} Came Geno's voice making him jump up and glance to the left and then to the right, {using my own soul as a means to continue on with my insane ideas. was one of them. and now. look. i am still suffering...just through you...}

Error Sans wipes his tears away, along with some blue muck that fell almost daily now. He had to bound it up and did not really know what to do, so kept it in a small pile over off the side. 

{*once upon a time. i heard stories.} Geno spoke to him softly and bitterly, {these stories kept us dreaming. give us hope. it was about magic monsters. living under an endless sky. where the sun was always shining down on us. of freedom and peace. real peace.}

Error Sans closes his orbits, listening to the sound of that voice. It was glitched up but not as bad as his own. 

{*these fairy tales. they showed me. never to give up.} Geno continues in a sorrowful tone, {no matter what trials beset us. no matter what obstacles or barriers hinder us. that wishes can come true. that there will always be a happily ever after.}

Error Sans opens his orbits and gazes up at the SOULs, all of these humans followed the genocide routes, he rarely went after the peaceful ones... he knew that he had to someday, for now though, let them enjoy their happy ending. And those who suffered nonstop at the hands of the humans, let them come to an end. Forever. 

{*was i stupid to believe these lies? error sans?} 

Error Sans bow his skull while frowning deeply, he did not think that he was stupid- but how does one put that into words? How does he comfort the one monster he knows and loves. 

There were some wild nights when he believed Geno was not with him and that he was alone. And now that he knew he was here with him now, how does he show him that he is loved. And that he is not stupid in any way.

Something stirs within him. Old magic, burning with DETERMINATION that seemed to bloom from deep within his SOUL. 

Raising up the skeleton lets outs a glitchy growl. 

Suddenly he came face to face with the image of Geno. 

And just stood there stunned. 

{*this is our fate our.} Geno's voice came from the image, {we must destroy every timeline apart from the main one.}

Geno stepped back and reaching down he took hold of Error Sans's hands- the black skulled skeleton moves his hands along with the other, raising them between them. 

{*we can go this.} Geno says with a sorrowful expression, {with these hands. with those strings. we can destroy them. everything we have ever wished for. is right here.}

Error Sans began to cry. 

"*but. i want to be with you." Error Sans cries out bitterly, "i want to be with you forever. even if you're a dream. and not real. let me dream with you."

Error Sans felt that burning growing within him. 

{*stay awake. keep living.} Geno responds softly and gently, {i will give you my strength. my power. my lv. so you can live. and i don't regret this. i won't ever regret this shameful and this wicked desire. together. my little star. we can destroy it all. we can save them all.}

Error Sans stares at his counterpart, his Geno. 

"*save them?" Error Sans questions while blinking.

Geno glances away sadly.

{*yes. they are all trapped in an endless loop.} Geno explains to him, letting go of Error Sans's hands, he places his ghosty ones upon his shoulders, {they will never reach their endings. to save them. we must destroy them. it's the only way. you become their hero. even if they don't know it. so don't give up. look up. you've already done this well.}

Error glances up at the SOULs hanging up, proof of his hard work.

"*i...i don't think i'm fit for the hero role." Error Sans admits suddenly very unsure of him, his SOUL starts trembling in anxiety. Tears began running down his cheeks. 

{*no. little star.} Geno went on smiling at him, {i can see it. in each tear you cry. i can see the day when we finally have our happy ending. and listen. they think you can do it too.}

Error Sans pauses to listen, even closing his sockets. Then he heard the calls of the Voices once more, their cries, screams, moans, talking, speaking, they all told of their opinions, ideas and views. 

And the Voices. Almost all were in favour of him continuing on. 

Error Sans smiles and opening his sockets he finds that Geno was gone. 

He could not deny the emptiness within his SOUL and did not bother to hide it. 

How much time he stood there standing into the vast white with the Voices talking at him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly point out-I don't remember what this was about so was just writing any old thing that came to me. I'm having another block and was just merely writing for the sake of writing. There was no real rhyme or reason for what's happening, half have been mentioned elsewhere in my other stories.

Error Sans had decided.

It was his wonderful Geno that made him whole, so was willing to give him his heart and SOUL. 

Error Sans belonged to Geno. 

So all this crying had to end, all this doubting had to stop, he needed to only think about the task Geno had given him- Destroy all universes. 

Error Sans laughs loudly- he laughs continually for an hour. At last, he slows down to a giggle.

"*ah. i don't think i've ever laughed like this in my whole life." Error Sans told the Voices who quickly start asking questions, although, he was not in the mood to answer. 

The laughter made him forget all the bitterest that had been forcing within him. 

"*i should do that more often." Error Sans told himself with a firm nod. 

Error Sans checks his MENU, his LV had raised once more. 

** LV: 23 **

Killing all monsters in the last universe had risen his LV above the Fallen Human's LV. For some reason, it was harder for a monster to raise their LV than a human- it had taken twenty-nine universes to reach this LV. ... Error Sans tries to do the math if the Human managed to kill that many. 

It would not be the same as just adding 20 plus 20 because LV had a higher EXP each time.

Error Sans gazes at how many he would need to reach the next LV: 22631521

Error Sans rarely killed the humans on the surface, only if the monsters lived there but still had a bad ending. 

It was strange. When a human killed a monster, they would have a higher EXP than if a human killing another human. It was the same with monsters. If a monster killed a human than they would get high EXP but a monster dusting another monster would get lower. 

And Error Sans was not killing the Fallen Humans, he was just catching them and bounding them in strings forever. 

"*i have human dt in me." Error Sans spoke to them, "ugh. shouldn't it count? ..."

Error Sans knew he was making some mistakes when fighting against the universes. He had died eight times now. And he did not care about the dying part, he just could not stand the pain that came with it. 

The glitch grins, glad that he kept at it. Glad that he had not given up, it had given him the LV needed to FIGHT without much fear- Error Sans should be able to fight against a normal Undertale universe without much trouble. 

Error Sans looks around. 

"*geno! i'm here!" Error Sans calls to the endless white, "i'm doing it! i'm here with ya! and refiling ya wish!" 

The Destroyer of World held his skull high, he was proud of all that he had done for the sake of the Multiverse. 

Opening a large, he places his glasses on his face and stares at the bright blue sky with a blazing sun. Then opening another one next to it, he looks to the black canvas of space where white stars filled up every inch. 

"*i'm doing it geno!" Error Sans told them sun and stars, "i'm doing it! one day! i'll end this multiverse! and only one universe will remain. one with a happy ending!"

Error Sans reaches his hand to the side, curling his hand as if someone holding it. 

Glancing down, he sees a blurry white hand joining his hand. 

And he smiles. No more tears, those are all dry now- whenever he did a sea of strings would pour out of his sockets, he had started keeping the strings in an old universe to keep it out of his way. 

Error Sans imagines Geno squeezing his hand back. 

"*the love i have for ya. will never die." Error Sans told his Geno, he smiles at the grim looking glitch, "what's wrong?"

"*thank you error. my precious star." Geno said and Error Sans blinks in surprise, the other's voice sounded clearer than ever he had heard it before, "our love is strong. and no matter what. we have to protect it."

Geno turns his gaze away from the two windows and looks at Error Sans dead in the sockets. 

"*one day." Geno spoke softly, "there'll be a time. when our lv won't be strong enough. when our dt fails. and our heart and soul wavers. a time when we'll feel like giving up. we might lose sight of each other when our hp is gone."

Geno smiles gentle to him. 

"*that moment will be our darkest hour." Geno continues on, his smile fading quickly, "it will take you far away from me. and we won't be able to reach each other."

Geno sighs heavily, holding Error Sans hand up for him to see their joint hands.

"*but then. i will be the one to become a bright star." Geno told him lovingly, looking more real for some reason, "to shine through the darkness. to give you back your hidden hope. i'll keep you near to me. even if you can't see me. like a star during the day. i will still be there. and once we're together. i won't let anyone take you." 

Error Sans at him, then suddenly lets him go and walks in front of him, blocking his view. 

"*you claim that your heart and soul belongs to me." Geno said with a small smile, "that works both ways. my heart and soul is yours."

Geno steps forward and hugs the Destroyer of Worlds. 

Error Sans closes his sockets and hugs him back; they stayed like that for what seemed like another eternally. 

On opening his orbits, Geno was gone. 

Error Sans smiles bitterly, letting his arms drop by his side- then raising a hand, he shuts the starry window and he moves the window with the hot sun to view the world. 

A forest with a meadow, flowers, ferns and brushes were all over. Even through the window, he could smell the rich lush scent of the green.

It was beautiful. 

Error Sans had to remind himself that he had to destroy such beauty for them to find their happiness, their true ending. This was what he believed. 

The Destroyer looks away, remembering the last universes. He had told them the reason why he was doing this, to clean up the Multiverse. Of course, the Sans had said that everything Geno had said was a lie. 

'*could that be what geno meant?' Error wonders dully, he blinks and turns the window into a gateway. 

Then he steps into the meadow; the hot sun on to his bones felt so nice. 

Error Sans glitches badly when he recalls those judging eyes, heard their soulless words meant only to hurt and confuse him. 

'*its ok. as long as i have geno. lets the worlds hate me.' Error Sans thinks quickly, shaking his skull, 'geno's opinion is all that matters.' 

Then he felt the burn. And taking off his glasses, held his hands over his orbits. 

'*just when i promised i wouldn't cry anymore.' Error Sans thought with a loud groan.

[*it's ok. error.] Came Geno's haunting voice from somewhere inside him, [let me be the one to wipe your tears. and let me be the one who holds you tight.]

Error Sans smiles went he 'felt' himself be hugged from behind. 

[*we belong to each other. remember.] Geno told him firmly, [whoever lies and tries to hurt you. i will stand by your side. no matter what.] 

Error Sans nods his skull.

While he did not understand everything there was to know about Geno, he knew to trust him. So until that day comes, when he learns the whole truth, he vowed to not fall apart. To keep strong and not lost that hope and somehow force himself not to let Geno's ghost fade away. 

Even if his beloved and wonderful Geno should disappear fully, Error Sans sure he could hide him once more. 

Error Sans did not want Geno to live solely in his memory but become eternal like him. So, he hoped that would never forget. The moment he forgets, Geno was truly gone. 

There had to be a way to keep Geno until the very end. Error Sans was willing to risk everything to do so. 


	4. Chapter 4

Time passes. 

Error Sans knew it had been many years since Geno had vanished. 

It hurt badly. Like a white-hot poker that someone had shoved into his socket. 

The Destroyer hunted the Multiverse for his lost ghost- he was sure these were memories and not produce from his insane mind. 

Error Sans curls into a ball, laying in a muddy puddle... which his glitches did not seem to mind. 

This universe had been harder than normal but he had won, the Frisk's SOUL was in his sub-space- which was weird, sub-spaces could not have living SOULs in them normally.

Error Sans' leg bones had been damaged and he was crawling to find some healing monster food... but the surface did not have much monster food. The humans might find him any second

The glitch sighs as he rubs his face further into the mud, trying to recall his Geno. 

He remembered, once upon a time they lived in this city together. He could see himself walking down the street with a Sans in a blue jacket, with a Papyrus on his other side. 

That was Geno right?

Error Sans felt it was his other self but something was a little off what his thinking. 

The Destroyer blinks. 

He was laying in the centre of a city's park, in a muddy puddle where hundreds of humans could walk pass and hurt him. Error Sans had just killed all monsters and wounded the humans who got in his way... they will not take kindly to him if found. 

Error Sans rose up with a huff, he did not have enough power to fight or have enough magic to escape. 

Rays of sunlight peek through the leaves of the trees above, memories of his time with Geno in a city came to mind once more. Our past promises kept echoing.

Geno was going to take Papyrus to see the stars on the mountain. 

' _ *how could i forget. _ ' Geno thinks numbly, ' _ my bro is gonna be mad. _ ' 

A movement made him freeze and slapped him out of his daze. 

Error Sans quickly checks his magic to see if it had been resolved yet. It takes one minute for every MP point to regrow.

"*only 20 mp?" Error Sans mumbles darkly; outside the Anti-Void, it took 10,000 MP to open a gate to a different universe, it took 5000 to open windows to watch different universes. Once opened, these would remain open until he closes them. 

Oddly enough, Error Sans did not faint when his MP reached '0' like in most cases. 

Currently, his MP was 10,013... he really needed to put his points into raising his MP since he relies on it a lot. 

Suddenly his memories of that time were gone. 

His cherished memories kept getting scratched from him by the hands of time and there was nothing he could do about it. They were being replaced by his neverending conflict with the multiverse. 

Error Sans the painful tears burning his sockets once more- he was glad that the strings did not need MP to force or else he might have been in trouble.

Raindrops suddenly came from above... Error Sans blinks and looks up. Gone was the mid-afternoon sunlight, substituted by dark rain-filled clouds. 

'*how long have i been laying here?' Error Sans questions himself with a deep frown, he touches his cheek and found that the mud had dried and had been dry for a long time. 

A strange pain entered his SOUL and he knew he could not stay there. 

Checking his MP in his MENU, he sees he had enough to open a gateway. 

Gateways that opened outside his Anti-Void was only about the size of a 27-inch computer screen and he had to crawl through it. In the Anti-Void, he did not use MP at all for some reason, allowing him to make them as big as he wanted. 

The Destroyer crawls into his white escape, into his protective domain and waits for it to heal him of his wounds. Once he was finished, he would return to that universe and wipe it out completely. 


	5. Chapter 5

Error Sans held onto his chest, he had a strange pain aching inside- something was wrong. 

" _ *to death do us part?" _ Geno's told someone, his voice filled with emotion, " _ for us. it holds no meaning. you and i are one. now and forever. _ ' 

Raising up Error Sans opens a gateway, to a place he thinks he knows. Searching, hunting, seeking. Who or what he did not know. 

_ "*i gave you all my love." _ The memory of Geno told that same someone, only on another day, " _ and you broke my heart. what did you think would happen?" _

Error Sans gazes all around him, staring at the flower field, trying to figure out what he was seeing. 

Even while Geno's memory was going somewhere far away, at times, his voice sounded like it was right by his side. 

" _ *forgive you? _ " Geno huffs loudly to his phantom monster, " _...after everything you have done?... you really think it's that easy? _ "

Error Sans came to large thorns that blocked the path, they must have been growing for hundreds of years. There was something about these vine thorns. 

" _ *give me some time _ ." Geno said with a heavy sigh, " _ you have broken our vow ******. so. please. just... back off a little while. _ " 

Error Sans wanders over and touches them lightly... they open for him. So, he walks through. 

" _ *just isn't the end ******. i'll be back. _ " Geno told whoever he was talking to, " _ it's just for a little while. so wait for me. _ " 

Error Sans touches his chest, it was not as painful as before, it was just numb. There were strange feelings raising up... they were similar to the ones he held towards that Toriel he first met. An odd form of love. 

The glitch quickly tries to remove the emotions from himself... then pauses. 

These emotions belonged to Geno and he did not want for his wonderful Geno to vanish. 

'*they are mine now.' Error Sans thinks, moving towards the vines, 'a new part of me. and something i'll have to get used to if i want to keep geno alive.'

" _ *i'd regret it. _ " Geno's memory went on and the vines parted for Error Sans enough for him to see a path, " _ if i went back in time. if i changed everything. ...i wouldn't change how we met. even if this hurts. some of my best memories are with you. _ " 

Error Sans follows the path, it went on for what seemed like forever. Until it opened up into a large wide space with a little cottage in the centre. Error Sans glances all around the outskirts, they were blocked by the thorny vines, even the sky was being obstructed with only cracks of blue showing. 

" _ *but if i did... would the outcome be different? _ " Geno questions the ghost next to him, Error Sans looks around and seeing no one, he makes his way towards the cottage. 

Error Sans reaches the door and kicks it open. 

[*you don't have to listen to that.] Geno whispers, his voice sounded far away- Error Sans froze, it had been a long time since Geno had spoken to him, [i- no. we have moved on. my little star. they are already gone from my heart. i can't even see their faces.]

Error Sans tries to listen, the static was getting louder. 

[*we have tried so hard to make this new beginning go well.] Geno told him with a sigh, [we are ok. we're fine... i know they are special. him. and the other one. i know...]

Error finds nothing unusual about the cottage apart from the vines; so he had no idea what triggered the memories or woke Geno up. 

A rumble in the distance made him gaze out of the window, moving over to it, he watches the first drops of rain hitting lightly against the glass. The outside world darkens and a loud clap of thunder came, follower by its eternal partner, lightning. 

Error watches the rain come down harder, beating against the roof.

[*it feels like the sky is crying for me.] Geno told him sadly, [let's go. we can't be here. if he returns. we'll be in trouble.]

'*'he'?' Error thought dully as he starts to leave, then he felt someone. He glancing behind, he sees nothing- there was a white and red blob moving. Oddly enough he felt... like, complete was not the right word but it was close. 

Error blinks, then he remembers that Geno wears white and red, so relaxed and reasons that, this was why he felt that way. 

"*is that ya. geno?" Error calls over to them, he saw the blob stops, "i was looking for ya." he steps closer, "geno? are ya coming back?"

The sound of the storm changes and he turns to looks, instead of rain, heavy snow fell. 

"*what's wrong with this au?" Error mumbles darkly, narrowing his sockets for a closer look, then the snow vanishes and he sees it melts quickly, it was followed by lush green and flowers springing up. 

[*error.] Geno calls out to him, making him turn back to ... Geno? Error narrows his sockets at the white thing in front of him- his sight was worst today, no doubt because of all the magic he used, [error!] it was faint but Error could hear. 

"*geno?" Error questions stepping closer then frowns, he remained silent in front of him; stepping even closer, he reaches out and brings Geno into a hug. 

A strange buzz went through his bones. 

Error rests his cheek on top of the skull. 

[*that's not me. i... know him. this is ****!] Geno calls to him, again his voice was in the distance. 

There was something oddly familiar about the one he hugged; an old memory came to mind and suddenly he was not Error Sans or Geno Sans... he was just himself. 

Then again, Error, Geno, After, Sci, or just Sans, whatever name he was called by, the memory of them would stay with him always and forever. 

Error Sans starts to hum, rocking side to side with the shorter skeleton in his arms.

'*was geno always this small?' Error Sans wonders as he drifts off, feeling strangely tired like he wanted to sleep. 

[***** has a deadly touch like his father.] Geno shouts loudly, [it just works slower! error! stop hugging him! you'll die!]

Error Sans blinks. 

Death by hug?

Error Sans snorts loudly and continues to rock the Geno in his arms, his mind was at rest now that he had found his Geno. 

"*there isn't a day that goes by that i don't think about ya. geno." Error Sans told Geno, he felt him jerk, "i love ya."

"*...I'm not Geno." Came a small sad voice. 

"*huh? ya tricked me?" Error Sans questions and realizes he was not even mad at the other. 

"*...Do I really look like him that much?" The voice demands, he tries to pull away, "Who are you? Why are you looking for Geno? Who are you to him?"

Error Sans rips himself away from the skeleton and pushes them to the ground. 

"*not geno!" Error Sans snarls at him darkly, "ya die for tricking me!"

[*error.] Geno calls to him, [we can't.]

Error Sans pauses, he watches the other quickly get to his feet. 

"*why?" Error Sans questions blinking in confusion, he looks around for the long-missing Geno. 

"*Tell me who you are?!" The other white and red skeleton said in a darkly tone which seemed to glitch slightly. 

Error Sans was frozen, he could not do anything.

"*are you going to hurt me?" Error Sans suddenly asks, by the change in the air he could tell he caught the other off-guard.

"*What? No!" The blob replies quickly, "I just want to kno-"

Error Sans felt the air change once more, he knew he was being watched by someone- someone powerful.

"*time to go." Error Sans said and turning around he opens a portal... which made him frown, this was not the Anti-Void and he had already used a lot of MP today. 

Not questioning it, Error Sans hurries into the white nothingness. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Error Sans felt that Geno was really and truly gone now. 

There were long periods when Geno would vanish for years and then speak; the time for this was getting further and fewer in-between. 

Geno was gone. 

However, he would be immortalized deep in his SOUL, even if he should forget, Error Sans was sure he could remember his Geno's last wish. 

...Error Sans still had dreams of Geno. And yet, he was always smiling for someone else, never him. 

"*this is the final act of our story. geno." Error Sans told his ghost, "i don't even need to sleep anymore."

Error Sans had slept for a long time and after that, slept once every hundred years. Now, he did not even need to do that. 

Error Sans wondered how long he had been alive. 

After thinking about it, Geno much had come from one of the first few universes of the Multiverse. The multiverse had exploded into trillions upon trillions of useless universes. 

All of them were of Undertale with slight differences, however, there were things called #0s appearing.

Error Sans knew of them- Reaper Tale, Underfell, Dance Tale and Time Tale were the first to come and these were the oldest #0s of the Multiverse, even before him.

"*this is our fate." Error Sans told the lost Geno, sadly searching through window after window, in hopes of seeing a universe with a Geno in it, "who is to blame? me? you? them?"

Error Sans leans back and allows himself to drop onto the 'floor'.

"*maybe i should get a pillow or something. to sit on." Error Sans says with a heavy sigh, his thoughts return to Geno, "i promised ya. i'll try. i'll really. really try to remember ya. will ya remember me too?"

Error Sans quickly sat up, the strings were pouring out of his sockets once more. 

"*goodbye geno." Error Sans told the one who had been with him since his birth, curling in on himself and sobs... then he starts laughing like mad. 


	7. Chapter 7

It glitched.

** LV: 25 **

Error Sans was impressed with himself, it was rare for a monster to pass LV: 20- he was sure the most universes come into existence the more high LV characters will appear. 

Error Sans summons his SOUL. 

It was a single piece, or 1/9 of a SOUL. The light that came from it was being swallowed by darkness. 

It glitched. 

"*i need a bigger soul." Error Sans told the Voices that surrounded him, all talking at once, "has it always made this kind of light? or is it because my lv is growing?"

It glitched. 

Error Sans frowns deeply, he could see an outline of a SOUL around the small section- but this was not possible since SOUL containers can never be healed. 

It glitched. 

The light brightens. 

"*has it always been there? and i never noticed?" Error Sans questions and the blinks, there was someone behind him, turning he sees Core Frisk.

Core Frisk was different from other characters, for one, Error Sans could see them clearly without his glasses. 

"*tch. what do you want?" Error Sans snaps at them, "i told ya to never come here."

They continue to stare. 

Error Sans meet Core Frisk a few months ago and had failed to capture them- each time, they went into a universe that made him stumble every time.

The glitched realizes that they use the environment against him, relying on his lack of sight. 

Error Sans knew that he had a long way to go before he could take on someone who could see him from every angle in a universe. 

It glitched. 

Core Frisk looks at his SOUL. 

"*ugh. rude much." Error Sans growls at him shielding his shining light from their view. 

Core Frisk said nothing, they had already claimed that they would not speak until Error Sans was ready to talk. 

It glitched. 

Error Sans turns his attention back to his SOUL knowing that Core Frisk could not hurt him here. 

It was making a sound as if someone was singing from the distance. 

Error Sans leans towards it, listening carefully, wanting to hear that sad story he knew it held. 

Core Frisk had come closer. 

So he was forced to push his fears away from him and glared at them. 

Raising up he confronts them, they took this as a sign and vanish from sight. 

"*its fine." Error Sans told himself and settles down once more, "if i'll endure. i'll be stronger. strong nothing so that no one can hurt me."

Error Sans knew he could not keep repeating his actions. Someone had taken notice and he did not want anyone to come to him. 

However, he wanted to keep repeating his actions for another reason- they worked. Error Sans would enter a universe, wait until the Frisk kills Papayrus and attack. 

It glitched. 

Error Sans blinks. 

There was a small red dot on the outside of the SOUL piece... 

Error Sans did not know what it meant or if he should be worried. 

The glitch turns his attention to something else, he opens a window and stares at Science Sans from Undertale #138, an old universe that would never reach the surface world. This was mainly due to the fact that Science Sans had captured the Frisk and killed their body while keeping the SOUL. 

No one knew this. 

Error Sans wonders if he should make himself known to the other before the universe sinks deeper into the depths of the Multiverse and becomes unreachable. 

It glitched. 

Error Sans sighs, he could always wait for the stars to align and for another Science Sans to appear, one with a #0 so it could not be destroyed easily, he did not want to keep meeting and getting to know someone over and over. 

The glitch sighs, he knew that meeting someone for the first time was hard enough. 

It glitched. 


	8. Chapter 8

This reality was a little strange from others. 

Error Sans gazes around at the high tech, wondering what everything did- at the back of his mind, there were small whispers, making him think he knew these things. 

Science Sans was currently reviewing something Error Sans had told him from the last time he had come. The visit before he had to explain that the many worlds theory was right and there was a whole multiverse out there. 

The scientist had been very interested in his SOUL once he had told him why he was there- a little too interested for Error Sans' liking. 

However, Error Sans was very interested in this and was chasing the idea of wanting to know with all his might, even willing to show himself. 

The feelings of fear were overridden by his need to know. 

It backfired. 

Error Sans gazes around from inside the magic barrier, the scientist was by the stab preparing needles. 

The Destroyer of World growls darkly; he had spent the first half of when he was captured screaming at the wall, he knew the Sans had been watching from the cameras. 

Error Sans cries loudly now, wanting to be far away from those needles- he finally found something he wanted to pursue, which it did not involve the deletion of hundreds of AUs and now this happened. 

Covering his hands over his sockets, he felt it was his own fault. Error Sans made the mistake of thinking that all universes' Sanses were the same and just followed the script. Even while knowing of universes like Underfell and others...

Then again, he never went to universes that were stronger than him. 

Error Sans growls, his needed to grow in LV if he could ever hope to take on universes like Underfell- they seemed so overpowered. 

The glitch's feelings rose, he could not fight against his own glitched programme he had set for himself, his own standard that he would follow until his true death. 

Error Sans' DETERMINATION bubbled over and a series of beeping happend all around him.

Science Sans rushed over, glaring and needle in his hand. 

Error Sans moved forward to grab the needle it feared and surprising them both, his hand went through the magic barrier. 

The two Sanses stared at their hands for a moment. 

And the glitched Sans laughs insanely. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Error Sans blinks. 

The universe around him vanishes in a sea of numbers that only he could see. 

Error Sans felt like he was lost in a dream and that one day he would wake up and be in another place, another time. In a world much different from the one he was in now. 

Even since what happened with Science Sans, Error Sans had been watching the universes closely before entering. True, he liked to watch some worlds but now it had more purpose. This was to study and learn for his own survival. 

The AUs had to be destroyed and this could not happen if he died off or got captured. 

Error Sans thinks back to Science Sans' universe, he had ended slowly, making the Sans watch the whole thing. 

It made him feel like a villain... even if he was just doing his job. 

Error Sans blinks at the Void. 

It was different from the endless white of his home. The Anti-Void had Voices that never stopped and the black Void that Eyes that always watched. 

Error Sans actually loved the darkness, it was the Eyes that he could not stand. 

Knowing he was lost in thought, he opens a gateway and moves into the safety of his home. 

Error Sans smiles bitterly, it was strange; he could remember egos ago that he was trying to find his way out. Screaming for the Anti-Void to free him, begging for the white to shield him. Wanting it to comfort him, demanding that it should leave him alone. 

... Error Sans never knew what he truly wanted back then...

And now?

Error Sans had forgotten what he wanted; he knew was that he had a light within him, it shines brightly. And his job, he understands it was his job to rid the Multiverse of the glitches. 

Error Sans blinks against the whiteness surrounding him. 

The Destroyer of Worlds... was confused. 

Who gave him that name anyway?

Error Sans trying to remember who had given it to him. 

It must have been Core Frisk. 

There were two glitches they had saved and one had attacked him screaming that name. However, he was sure he heard that even before then. 

Error Sans blinks and then sat on the empty white 'floor', he stares into the vast white just lost in his thoughts. 

Then opens his MENU, he stares at it, willing it to give him the answers to unvoiced questions. 

Error Sans felt he needed to work a little harder. 


	10. Chapter 10

When was the last time he slept?

Error Sans sat up from his place on the ground. 

The white Anti-Void greets him. 

Error Sans opens his MENU. 

Error Sans can go for years without sleep and the last time was a hundred years ago, he could keep track now thanks to his MENU, where he had a time and date set up now. 

It was the year 1454 AV (Anti-Void).

Error Sans set this date from the time he learnt how to use his MENU. 

Fifty years after setting it up he fell asleep and slept for twenty years. 

Error Sans blinks, trying to work out how long he had slept for this time. 

It was for twenty-three years.

Error Sans sighs. 

That was fine, a new universe only appears every ten years. 

Error Sans opens a few windows and checks for any new universe #0s and his sockets opened wide. 

There were two.

That was rare. 

Normally a #0 would appear between a hundred and two hundred years. On top of that, there were three new Undertales, four Underfells, and one Dance Tale. 

Error Sans frowns deeply, not understand what had happened. 

"*why have the universes suddenly increased in number?" Error Sans questions the Voices, they were chatting happily about a new universe- hearing the name he checks the record. 

Underswap. 

Error Sans blinks and then opens the file on the Underswap #0... it was the same as Undertale's story however the roles of the characters gone swapped around. 

"*ugh." Error Sans grumbly out, holding his skull, "and i thought underfell was bad!"

Undertale and Underfell dominated the Multiverse with their numbers. And universes like Dancetale only had a few copies. 

Error Sans and looks towards Reapertale. It only had the #0 and seemed to be locked, meaning it would be the only universe with that name. 

Error Sans checks out some of the older Undertale universes, searching for any changes. 

Error Sans noticed a few names had been changed- Undertale Genocide Route #84 was renamed to Aftertale #0 and there were three other copies from that. Undertale Genocide Route #210 was called Despair #0 which had three large branches coming from it, that was still forming...

Error Sans turns his attention to other AUs- Undertale #109 was now called Handplates #0 with many copies coming from it.

Error looks to the True Endings- Undertale Pacifist Route #99 had an Overtale #0 and an Surfacetale #0 coming from it. 

"*tch. shut up about underswap!" Error Sans snaps at the Voices, "what's so great about it!? its the same tale!"

The Voices fell silent for a moment. 

Then all started talking at once. 

"*ugh! what is happening?! why is this happening?!" Error Sans cries out dismay, "what happened while i was sleeping?!"

Error felt someone, turning he sees Core Frisk. Standing up he marches over to them.

"*...my creepy stalker. what do ya want?" Error Sans snaps at them in rage, coming to a stop he stamps his foot down to show his displeasure. 

[A new character has become an outcode, like us.] Core Frisk explains to the Destroyer, [They are making the AUs appears faster.]

"*...what?" Error Sans questions, his rage leaving him and confusion setting in. 

As far as Error Sans knew, he and Core Frisk were the only two outcodes. 

[This is a problem.] Core Frisk told him grimly, [If it was one or two extra, it would be fine. But they are creating more copies faster than those being destroyed.]

"*...oh...?" Error Sans replies feeling completely lost now, "wouldn't ya been trying to stop me destroying?"

[No.] Core Frisk answers with a sigh, [I wanted you with you, yes. But after the last Update, your code has become 'True' and a part of the Multiverse's lore. If you ever were to go missing, it might collapse.] 

Error Sans grins like mad.

[This is true for the Seed Universe too.] Code Frisk adds quickly, [Which we both don't want.]

Error Sans stares at the fake child for a moment, then nods. 

[We don't have to delete this creature.] Core Frisk continues, they turn to Error Sans' windows of data, [Just talk to them, get them to slow down.]

Error Sans says nothing, he actually did want to meet this other creature like himself.

"*i'll find them. and talk with them." Error Sans says at last, glaring at Core Frisk, "now. get out of my anti-void."

Core Frisk nods and vanishes.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Error Sans had a lot to think about. 

Firstly, the new outcode. 

Normally Error Sans would get a rough idea where a SOUL was if they were outside of their universe, however, he was getting no readings. 

"*i need to redo this..." Error Sans growls to himself, playing around with his settings- everything he knows was self-taught and some of the programmes he made through his strings were all trial and error. 

Error Sans blinks, a universe called Mobtale had just appeared. 

And it had its own story that differs greatly from the source material.

Error Sans did not like that at all, however, he understands that anything with #0 was not meant to be touched and discovered this the hard way when he discovered something called Spectretale #0.

Error Sans had not realized at the time, did not even know about the Multiverse in depth. It had been the first AU he had ever destroyed; the issues did not show themselves until years after. 

A large hole appeared, creating a giant vortex in the Multiverse. It swallowed up all the nearby universes. 

Error Sans contained it with his strings but that had been a small fix- the strings kept breaking. It took years for him to figure out what to do. And this was how he learnt the skill called Patch. 

Not that he cared, he should have let the whole Multiverse perish... but he had been a coward then. 

"* let's not do anything let..." Error Sans mumbles to himself, he really did not want to deal with some troublemaker even if they were giving him more work. 


	12. Chapter 12

Another hundred years pass and Error Sans slept once more. 

During his 'nighttime hours' he kept dreaming. 

In one, Error Sans walked along with someone following behind him; no matter what, they followed him.

And another, he sat on a floor of a living room, humming softly, someone was seated on the sofa behind him and he was aware they were playing with a phone- here he was going through clothes, saying something about needing bigger ones. 

A dream of him tieing a scarf into a bow behind a smaller skeleton' back, playing with it like it was a ribbon. 

Error Sans was walking down the street of a city- it was night and had been raining, the puddles reflected the street lamp' light making it all shine brightly. 

...he was lying beside someone, holding them in his arms while they explained to him their woes. Error Sans silently listened and then offered some words when they had let it all out- he had no worries himself, all seemed well. 

Error Sans did not feel like that when he woke up. 

Error Sans' only sanctuary was the Anti-Void, it was the only thing that kept him safe. Protecting him from the ones with the intent to harm. 

The glitch opens a gateway and stares at the royal insignia of the monsters. They once spoke of an angel falling down and protecting them... the insignia even having wings.

Error Sans thought of wings... 

Wings.

Closing the gateway he looks away, there had been another dream where he was surrounded by wings that shielded him from something. 

Pure black wings. 

'*perhaps that's why i like the black of the void?' Error Sans wonders darkly, glaring at the thought, 'what kind of power does that have over me?'

The idea of being protected by wings seemed wonderful- the glitch knew this would never happen, he had never met anyone with wings before. 

Error Sans looks up and sees Core Frisk. 

"*the way ya keep coming back. anyone would think ya like me." Error Sans snarls at them, "what now?"

[The monsters I am protecting... need protecting.] Core Frisk told him sadly, [I can't just keep moving them to universe after universe.]

"*why not? that's what ya been doing all this time." Error Sans with a heavy sigh, he wanted to go over and rip the fake child limp from limp. 

[Yes. But thanks to that newcomer. Things have been unstable.] Core Frisk explains grimly, [Is there anything you can do?]

"*...why ask me? ya know i want those dirty glitches die. right." Error Sans replies with a pout, he folds his arms over his chest and turns away from them. 

[I can give you as much data as I can about this newcomer.] Core Frisk told him seriously, appearing on the other side of Error Sans who they were facing him once more, [I need a place like the Anti-Void. Is there anywhere in here where we can stay?]

The thought of Core Frisk and his glitches walking around in his Ant-Void made him feel sick, he did not even like it when one creature came in. 

"*no. ya can't stay here." Error Sans snaps at them in angry and fear, "this is my anti-void. no one else can live here but me!"

[So you will help?] Core Frisk asks him in a hopeful manner.

Error Sans nods, then glares at the fake child- to anyone else they were emotionless when they smiled it looked empty and fake; but for Error Sans, who was starting to see past this, he knew where the 'child' was happy or sad. 

"*give me some to think of something." Error Sans told them after a while, they smiled and then vanished, "i really need to put a firewall around my anti-void or something." 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Error Sans worked endlessly for Core Frisk's sanctuary for the dirty glitches- he understood that he was not going to deal with them anytime soon and it was better for them to be in one place rather them keep leaping into dying universes he needed to destroy. 

Finally, he found out that he could touch the codes of the AUs themselves- a new skill was added: 'World Edit'. 

Error Sans sighs heavy, whenever he was focused on a project for long periods of time, when his mind was concentrated on a task, his mind would level out. 

And Error Sans realizes how truly insane he was. 

Then seek to end his broken existence. 

Killing himself was not an option, Error Sans always reappears in the Anti-Void anywhere between a few days to a few years, with the longest being ten years. 

"*i need a way to seal myself." Error Sans says aloud, gazes at the empty white- it was broken only by the blue strings and captured SOULs, "or maybe i already have."

Error Sans stares at his MENU, in his files was a programme he was sure had not been there at the start of his 'Sanctuary' project. 

Nervously, he opens it up and looks at the summary of what it was...

"*...memories?" Error Sans mumbles in confusions, it took up a huge chunk of data and was divided into many sections.

Science Sans  
Classic Sans  
After Sans  
Genocide Sans  
Error Sans

Error .01  
Error .02  
Error .02  
Error .03  
Error .04  
Error .05  
Error .06  
Error .07  
Error .08  
Error .09

Error 1.0  
Error 1.1  
Error 1.2  
Error 1.3  
Error 1.4  
Error 1.5  
Error 1.6  
Error 1.7  
Error 1.8  
Error 1.9

Error 2.0  
Error 2.1  
Error 2.2  
Error 2.3  
Error 2.4  
Error 2.5  
Error 2.6  
Error 2.7  
Error 2.8  
Error 2.9

Error 3.0  
Error 3.1  
Error 3.2  
Error 3.3  
Error 3.4  
Error 3.5  
Error 3.6  
Error 3.7  
Error 3.8  
Error 3.9

Error 4.0  
Error 4.1  
Error 4.3

It ended there. 

Error Sans felt confused, he opens another window and searches his settings- it hacks into his core and blinks at his name.

[Error Sans (4.4)]

Slowly looking back to the files, he stares sees that more than half was locked. 

Error Sans tests those locks, seeing how strong they were... 

Error could only access memories between Error 2.8 to Error 4.3. 

Frowning deeply he sees when these files were added. After what seemed like hours, he found out that most were added when he slept and the others were when he died. 

"*well. there's only one way to find out." Error Sans mumbles to himself, grinning like mad he rips at his sockets and summoning his tiny SOUL he starts to wrap it around. 

It was different. 

A tiny piece with many little white and red spots in the place where the rest of the SOUL should be. 

"*whatever." Error Sans says with a huff, then breaks his SOUL and fades into black dust. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Error Sans (4.5) had completed his project.

The 'Sanctuary Project' was renamed 'Omega Timeline' and he gave over control to Core Frisk, who kept thanking him. 

"*yeah. yeah. move ya glitches in before i change my mind." Error Sans snaps at them, waving their gratitude away. 

[What will happen to you now?] Core Frisk questions in worry, [You know and understand... whenever this happens...]

"*heh. so ya know." Error Sans mumbles out, his glitching voice breaking off, "how many times have we become friends?"

[Many times.] Core Frisk admits sadly, [I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself.]

"*i am the destroyer of worlds." Error Sans says with a wink, "i delete rotten glitches like ya. and turn whole universes into dust..." he looks away from them, "but i can't be sane for this."

Error Sans' memories were being unlocked one by one. 

The glitch remembers another glitch.

"*i am a creature that was and can never be again." Error Sans told them grimly, "and i can't look back. or to the lift or right. only look forward. walking into eternally. alone."

[I understand.] Core Frisk replies appearing in front of him, [Hopefully, there will be someone who can walk with you.]

"*that day will never come." Error Sans said with a snort, then grins, "now then. the data on this creature. who's making all these dirty glitches develop faster."


	15. Chapter 15

  
Error Sans growls darkly. 

Ink Sans. 

This creature had been going around the Multiverse and since he arrived, the AUs had been spreading like a wildfire. 

The skeleton was an artist... 

However, from what Core Frisk learnt, they could not talk and act like a child. ...he found out why he could not trace them as soon as he saw them- Ink Sans had no SOUL. 

Suddenly Ink Sans he had been stalking, turns around and stares at him blankly. 

"*heh. hi." Error Sans grins mockingly, he steps forward and held out a hand, "ya the only one like me. born from the anti-void. doomed to wander for all time. so before i lose my mind again. let me..."

Error Sans watches as Ink Sans smiles and grabs his hand- he glitches like crazy but kept his grin. 

"*i can kill ya right now. i know." Error Sans told him, smiling gently, "kill ya. and end this madness."

The Destroyer pulls the Creator as he has been calling him, closer to him. 

"*i like ya eyelights." Error Sans told him, glitches as Ink Sans lets go of his hand and touches his front, "ya must have seen others. have ya never interacted with the universes?"

Error Sans had read Core Frisk's records, Ink Sans would help make a world and just go onto the next one without pause. A bit like how Error Sans used to jump from one universe to the next, in order to destroy it. 

"*when were ya made. little one?" Error Sans questions with a light growl, he reaches out and rubs Ink Sans' cheek, who did not seem to mind. 

Suddenly he was hugged and it took all of his will power not to throw the other skeleton into the Void. 

"*...don't do that!" Error Sans growls darkly, but hugs him back, "whatever... core frisk mentioned ya freaked out when it took ya into the anti-void to see me." he laughs out, "what. don't like white empty spaces?"

Ink Sans seemed engrossed in watches his glitches.

Error Sans smiles and the Ink Sans returns that smile.


	16. Chapter 16

  
To destroy an enemy, first one must understand them. 

So Error Sans studies Ink Sans up close.

And the worlds seemed more colourful. 

'*i wish i had the choice to stay like this forever.' Error Sans thinks sadly to himself, watching the starry sky. He loved this universe, Outertale, a space themed AU.

Ink Sans claims he helped make it for Error Sans. 

It had been twenty years since meeting Ink Sans, the other loved life and was always running off leaving Error Sans before. 

Error Sans glances at the colours he had never seen before, smiling bitterly. 

He knew things could not remain this way. 

For the past fifteen years, they had lived in a file that listed and linked all the universes. This place was later named as 'Doodle Sphere' and it was here Error Sans got the true scale of just how big the Multiverse was. It was one thing to see them on a list on his screen but to see it in this form made him wonder about his life as the Destroyer. 

'*i can't hesitate.' Error Sans told himself grimly, closing his sockets so as not to see the colours, 'i have to do this.'

Error Sans opens his sockets and stares at Ink Sans' file he had made, knowing that he was going to use this against his... best friend. 

"*Error!" Ink Sans calls suddenly, "I just finished with an AU!"

"*great." Error Sans replies dryly, he turns and smiles at him, "anything good?"

"*It's called Story Shift!" Ink Sans announces proudly, setting down next to the glitch and flops against his side, cuddling into him happily, "Come with me next time!"

Error Sans glitches, he was getting worst and worst with touching others. 

"*ink sans. i'm going to be sleeping soon." Error Sans told his friend, "when i wake up..."

"*Don't worry! I'll still remember you!" Ink Sans told him with a huge grin, he moves back and held up his scarf, "I wrote down everything about you right here!"

Error Sans stares at the data written down and smiles. 

"*ok. let's go see this au." Error Sans as he starts to stand, Ink Sans jumps up quickly and held out a hand for him to take, the glitch rose a brow at this but took the offered hand and let his friend help him to his feet. 


	17. Chapter 17

"*i won't hesitate." Error Sans told himself firmly, leaving behind his friend in the Doodle Sphere and entering his home, the Anti-Void.

One thing he learnt about living with Ink Sans was that he could not live too long away from the Anti-Void, he had to return many times to feel better. 

Error Sans sighs and looks down at the item in his hand- Ink Sans's scarf that held the data on him. Ink Sans was taught by Error Sans, including written down data, it helped the Artist a lot in the long run. 

"*ink sans will forget about me." Error Sans told him, he opens his MENU and starts messing with his settings, "and i'll forget about him."

Error Sans realizes that the data that was locked to him must have been done by himself in the past, perhaps for similar reasons to now. After all, Core Frisk mentioned them being friends. 

Error Sans drops the scarf on to the 'floor' and was about to blast it... when he stops and bending down it places it into his sub-space, in the glitched area. 

In this place, things went in but he could never get them back. 

Error Sans smiles softly as he starts to feel sleepy, he quickly began locking his data and then fell face-first onto the floor; he knew he would never look at colour in the same way. 


	18. Chapter 18

Error Sans tore through the Multiverse, ripping and deleting universe on a large scale- but only those that had been unfinished or abandoned, which was quicker than studying the dwellers and waiting for the right time. 

The Destroyer could not understand why the numbers had increased greatly since the last time he slept. 

Nothing made sense. 

Error Sans sighs heavily and sat down on the edge of outer space- Outertime was his favourite AU of all time... he never thought he would ever think that. 

Error Sans huffs loudly, according to Core Frisk, the moron going around and helping the cockroaches breed was someone called Ink Sans. 

Error Sans was not about to go find someone he knew next to nothing about. 

Error Sans opens his MENU.

\---

** Name:  ** -ERROR- Sans (Error Sans 4.8)

** HP:  ** 222/259

** MP:  ** 19,241/30,678

** Monster:  ** Mega-Glitch (skeleton)

** Title:  ** Destroyer of Worlds. Guardian of -----. 

** Sub-titles:  ** Puppet Master. Mega-Glitch. Manbaby. 

** Primary Objective:  ** Destroy AUs. Patch Multiverse. 

\---

** LV: 30 **

** Skills:  ** Coding. Thief. Windows. Portal Summoner. Multiple Mini Portal Summoner. Patch. World Edit. Data Exchange. Backdoor. Code Sight. SOUL Programmer. 

** Combat Skills: ' ** ERROR Blasters'. 'SOUL Catcher Strings'. 'Summoned Bones'. 'Enemy Controller'. 

Def: 423/423

At: 403/403

St: 265/265

Acc: -109/600

\---

** Professional Skills:  **

Puppet Marker. 

Crocheter.

Tailor. 

Dressmaker. 

Origami. 

Painter. 

]

"*the hell i do for these numbers?" Error Sans growls darkly, blinking in confusion- the only thing that made sense was his ACC because he could barely see anymore.

Error Sans was going to use his new skills to fix that; he doubted it would ever heal fully. 

Error Sans glances through his MENU, he needed to learn more but a lot of things were locked to him. 

With no answers and only more questions piling up, Error Sans was ready to scream at the stars. 

"*hey there pal. you alright?" A droning voice of a Sans comes from behind, turning he sees the Sans of this universe smiling at him dully. 

"*i am. but ya ain't." Error Sans snaps in rage and raising a hand his bones came crashing down on him- that Outer Sans did not even have enough time to scream. 

Error Sans huffs and sighs, then laughs like mad. He laughed over and over, knowing he was not a kind creature. 

"*it's an unthankful job. but someone has to do it." Error Sans told the cold night air, he looks towards the direction of the town, "the frisk here will be meeting papyrus soon. and with sans out of the way. life just got easier."

Error Sans opens a portal and walks through, planning to grab the human's SOUL as soon as they finished off Papyrus. 


	19. Chapter 19

  
Error Sans hugs himself. 

Error Sans laughs at himself. 

Eror Sans cries and cries. 

Error Sans rolls across the floor. 

Error Sans stamps his foot down. 

Error Sans was not happy.

Error Sans decides to make Ink Sans his enemy. 

Because how dare Ink Sans stop him from working!


	20. Chapter 20

  
Error Sans fixes his sight slightly and his ACC went up, normally he went by the feel of the SOUL to catch his enemies but now there were blurs once more. 

The Destroyer had not heard from Core Frisk for a long time and he discovered that the fake child had somehow managed to get a universe to store all the glitches he failed to kill.

And was now collecting all the universes Ink Sans had 'saved' from Error Sans, taking them into this place. 

Error Sans growls out loud, burying his face into his hands. 

"*this is driving me insane." Error Sans told the Voices, "i want to go back to when it was me and ---- trapped in this place..."

Error Sans lifts up his skull and frowns deeply. Halfway through speaking, his voice went static and for once he could not understand what he said. 

So, he decides to speak from the SOUL.

"*i want to go home to ------ and ----. i want to go back to just ----..." Error frowns deeply at his own words once more, they did not make sense, "i want to be ----- ------ ---- again..."

Error Sans merely sat there pondering over the words he spoke. 


	21. Chapter 21

  
"*no. no. no. no." Error Sans cries out over and over again, "why does this keep happening?!"

Error Sans threw himself on the ground, stamping his feet and hitting the earth below. Then started rolling around. 

Once he got tired of this, he stops and lay looking up at the darkening sky above. This universe was crashing and still Ink Sans trying to save it. 

The Multiverse was falling apart thanks to Ink Sans, who did not know when to stop. 

"*i have to do something about him!" Error Sans said with a glitchy growl, he sat up and blinks at the rumbling ground- it then vanished in ones and zeroes, "i need to delete this soon. before there's a chain reaction."

Standing up, he opens the universe's code and began ripping at them- this was not how he liked to deal with universes, however, he needed to get rid of this one as quickly as possible. 

[Error Sans.] An old familiar voice calls, turning he sees Core Frisk standing there, [Here, take this.]

Core Frisk threw something at him and catching it, he blinks. 

"*this is the universe' core?" Error Sans mumbles in surprise, he glances to question Core Frisk but saw that they had gone, "heh. don't want to dirty ya hand? ya already has done that a long time ago. ya just hide ya real face."

Error Sans wraps the Core up and a button appears. 

{Delete?}

"*yeah." Error Sans agrees and clicks the button, "it would be a lot easier if i could get my hands on this all the time."

Error Sans again looks to where Core Frisk had been. 

"*core frisk. you and i are similar. more than ya willing to admit." Error Sans told the air, knowing that the fake child would hear him. 

The universe around him deletes in the proper way and Error Sans opens a gateway into his Anti-Void.


	22. Chapter 22

  
Error Sans knew his chest, panting hard. Sweat poured down his skull. Raising a hand up he touches the side of his face, bringing it down he sees that there was something connected. 

Error Sans was melting. 

Somehow, Ink Sans had found a way to damage him greatly and he had a feeling he could really die from it. 

"*no. i don't want to die yet." Error Sans said and he was filled with DETERMINATION, "not yet!"

Error Sans removes his SOUL from his body and stares at it. The many dots had increased in number once more. 

"*what if i leave this behind?" Error Sans questions and then shook his skull at that thought, "no. i just need to raise my lv. that's all."

Error Sans checks his states, he was LV 31 now...

"*how high is ink sans' lv?" Erorr Sans wonders aloud, the Artist did not have a SOUL so there was no real way of knowing his LV, not the normal way at least.

Error Sans opens a few windows, trying to decide where to go for grinding his LV. 

"*humans." Error Sans says with an evil grin.


	23. Chapter 23

Error Sans took a moment to blinks, trying to get the tears or strings out of his orbits. Lifting up hands up he rubs the backs of them to his cheeks. 

Gaining LV quickly was dangerous to one' mental health, it can have an effect similar to a rush before the crash comes and he needs that same rush. 

Error Sans focused solely on human based universes- there was a world where the monsters only existed in a dream world, one where all the monsters were born humans and one where humans killed all monsters when they came to the surface. 

Error Sans' LV kept rising higher and higher- at the cost of his sanity. 

At LV 59 Error Sans reached a breaking point.

Error Sans covers his mouth, trying to conceal his crying from the Voices who spoke. His fear of them lost since passed but they still drove him mad with their eternal chatter. 

Somehow he managed to silence himself and with a heartbroken sob, sat up from the floor of the Anti-Void. 

Nothing much had changed, apart from the SOULs that had been gathered, the numbers had reached an all new high. 

Without thought, Error Sans rose his hand up and the strings start to go up into the endless white- pausing, he wipes his sockets and then putting his glasses on, he looks to where they were. 

Because he could still see them with his glasses on, he rose them higher until the SOULs were little spots against the white. 

Error Sans would add more later and their large number was blocking the white from above, making him feel stress. 

The glitch sighs and sits down onto the floor and opens a window to his new favourite AU called Undernovela; with a bold grin, he watches as the main character comes into view. 

Error Sans knew that the future for this AU was filled with many heartaches and yet he could not keep himself from watching it. ...he was secretly craving for a good outcome. 

The Destroyer glances to his open window, the next one on his list was the AU called Underswap, it would be the first time he deleted one of these universes. 


	24. Chapter 24

  
The Destroyer of World lay on his side, curled up in the Anti-Void, hugging himself- he glitched rapidly. 

Error Sans felt it deep in his sOUL. 

And he screams as loud as he could. 

That Swap Sans had hit a nerve, had poked something within and something else woke up. 

Error Sans' memories files kept glitching out of control and he kept crashing over and over. 

There were was a voice whispering within, he told to identify what it was, tried to catch the pieces- he understood one part. An eternal vow. 

Papyrus  
Toriel  
Reaper Sans  
Core Frisk  
Ink Sans

These ones were important to him. 

How or why was another question. 

Error Sans screams, he had been wandering through life doing his job, replying on impulses to guide his actions and yet, there seemed to be something else at play here. 

It felt he was being led off the path. 

Error Sans' voice glitched and only static came out. 

The Destroyer realizes that 'light' had become his adversary, it challenged him about everything. 

And now his future seemed so unsure.

"*what reason am i doing this?!" Error Sans cries out in horror at his past actions; he uncurls himself and opening his window, stares at his profile- LV 68.

Error Sans sobs out bitterly, he had killed so many and now everything he had ever believed him had been questioned. 

He turns to look at the pile of dust that belonged to the Swap Sans.

The Destroyer cries louder and louder.

And finally, he takes out his SOUL and fully offers it to the Anti-Void- Error Sans watches at it was slowly eaten by the vast white.


	25. Chapter 25

  
Error Sans did not how long he had been crying for but his strings went on for miles afterwards. The glitch had to roll them up and he used them for making dolls.

So many dolls. 

Error Sans had liked dolls. And only ever had three before. 

Now, he made a doll for every universe he destroyed and hung them above him. 

The madness made him giggle at himself. 

Error Sans smiles and blinks at one of the first dolls he made. 

A Sans with a white jacket, a red slash across his chest and one button. The second was of Reaper Sans. The third, a normal Sans. 

He remade them, making the dolls better than before now that his skills had improved. Error Sans kept Genocide Sans, he found the AU Aftertale #1 to confirm who this was, and Reaper Sans up at the 'highest' point. 

Above the Eternal Strings that went on forever, where his SOUL was now placed- it was still fading into the white void and no doubt take many times. 

Error Sans looks over at the Swap Sans doll, he had taken to calling it Blueberry and sometimes Friend #11.

Error Sans uses the dolls to talk through and play with, sometimes acting out scenes he had seen before. 

The universes had started to become aware of each other and not just the survivals that belonged to Core Frisk. They were now leaping through universes with the machines they kept in their basements. 

This took up a lot of power and sometimes got trapped into the universe they fell into- however, he knew he had to deal with these one day, so made a different list for them. 

Their actions had doomed their universes. 

There no way that it could go any further than this, only a limited number would travel between universes with ease, so Error Sans was not overly worried.

It could be a problem if a Multiverse' Update happened. Things could become 'True' and travelling might become easier. 

Error Sans looks at the dates on his MENU, he still had time. 


	26. Chapter 26

  
Error Sans laughs to the night sky, the full moon seemed to be calling to him and he was deliberately not giving it a reply. 

So he laughed and cried, his mind falling deeper into insanity- he calls for that someone for help- what was their name again? who had been he been looking for? 

Deep in his SOUL a screaming seemed to rush through him, making him glitch and his laughter lagged. 

The intense LV he had been piling on his SOUL while killing nothing but humans for the past couple of years non-stop, had made him lost more of his sense of reason. It had taken control. 

"*i'm ready to go back to my job now." Error Sans told the moon that seemed to be crying for him now, or his blurry sight made it appear that way.

Error Sans had tried to lock his emotions deep inside but the dam has broken and now they were screaming louder than when he first screamed at the Anti-Void-

"*when did i do that?" Error Sans questions as he turns away, he glitches, "does it matter?"

Error Sans opens a gateway and walks through, he came to be in the gross AU known as Underswap. It was #11 because for some reason the #1-10 was missing and #0 was locked. 

An image of a Sans dressed in blue reaching out to him appeared; the Swap Sans smiles kindly at him, talking to him softly. 

Error Sans glitches like crazy, he held his skull and dropped to his knees. 

That same Swap Sans smiles at him even as he dusted. 

"*no. no. no." Error Sans cries out over in a lagging static-filled voice, "i promised. i promised forever-"

Error Sans screams and rips at his sockets, pulling the miles of strings painfully out, the lay in front of him growing higher and higher.

That Swap Sans voiced something else to him-

Error Sans leaps to his feet, opens a gateway and rushes through, dropping onto the floor of the Anti-Void, those words of that Swap Sans echoing in his mind; Error Sans crashes at his vow to the Destroyer.


	27. Chapter 27

Error Sans continues on his destructive path ' _ alone _ ', his only window to meeting others was through watching them. 

The ERROR glances to his left and quickly looks away. 

The Destroyer had long becoming detach to other living SOULs, viewing them all as puppets or glitches, he held no real value towards their lives anymore- long ago, he told himself it was an act of mercy but now he did not even care. 

Currently, he was sitting on the floor of his white home ' _ alone _ ', watching the source of his newfound joy, which came in the form of the AU known as Undernovela, he had discovered not long ago... however, thanks to his memories that kept glitches, he felt that he had found this before. 

Error Sans also felt that he had been doing many things before... 

The glitch checks his MENU, there was nothing new from the last time he look-

Error Sans blinks, he had a new skill and he was at LV 70... Had he not just been LV 69 the last time he looked? Yes, he was sure. 

Sweat formed on the side of his skull, his sockets narrowed at he stares at his MENU's settings. The gaps in his memories were becoming annoying. 

...but this, this was too much. 

Gaining LV takes literally years now; when he was at LV 68, it took fifty-five years of non-stop grinding, to get to LV 69. So it should take much longer to get to LV 70. 

Studying it further, he notices that were was not much EXPs to go until he reaches LV 71.

Error Sans grabs a chocolate bar, he had stolen a boxful from Underfell in order to eat ' _ alone _ '. Those universes had his favourite kind of chocolates; there was dark chocolate mixed with chilli, milk chocolate with hazelnuts and white chocolate with yuzu. 

Error Sans' mouth melted at the thought. 

' _ *THERE ARE OTHER THINGS MADE WITH CHOCOLATE! _ ' Came the voice of Swap Sans from next to him, ' _ I HAVE BAKED A THING CALLED CHOCOLATE CAKE! I CAN GIVE YOU THE-' _

Error Sans turns his skull, grabbing another bar and holding it up for his tongues to take. Today he had not gotten his favourites, it was just plain milk chocolate. 

Yes, he was happily eating ' _ alone _ '.

_ '*ARE YOU PRETENDING YOU CAN'T SEE ME AGAIN! _ ' The Swap Sans screams at him, even stamping his foot down... it was strange Error Sans did the same thing but the energy put into it was different. 

Error Sans realizes that he had turned to gaze back and quickly looks away- the glitched up Swap Sans was now as black as himself and his bones had different colours running through them- he glitched yet not as much as the Destroyer. 

This Swap Sans called himself Blueberror. 

'*when did he appear?' Error Sans thought to himself, he had been pretending not to see him for ages now...

"*I AM LEAVING TODAY!" Bluerror calls to him making Error glitch, "SO YOU CAN HEAR ME!" 

Error Sans had calmed down a lot since Bluerror came to live with him, however, he could not recall how or why the glitched up Swap Sans was there. 

"*CORE FRISK HAS INVITED ME TO LIVE WITH THEM! DO YOU REMEMBER ME SAYING?" Bluerror went on coming to stand in front of him, "MY BROTHER AND OTHERS FROM MY UNIVERSE ARE LIVING THERE!"

Error Sans huffs and looks away from the other. 

"*WILL YOU BE OKAY WITHOUT ME?" Bluerror questions, looking worried, "I THINK YOU SHOULD COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STILL BE A GOOD PERSON IF YOU TRY! THOSE WHO YOU HURT WILL FORGIVE YOU! IF ONLY YOU SAY 'SORRY'!"

Error Sans glares at the mega-glitch like him.

"*if sorry made everything better! we wouldn't need hell!" Error Sans snaps at him and then felt a wave of surprise wave over him; he felt like he had said these words before. 

"*I'LL COME AND SEE YOU ONCE A WEEK!" Bluerror promised with a small smile, reaching out and opening a portal Error Sans had taught him to make when he was 'pretending' no one was there. 

"*no! don't bother coming at all!" Error Sans shouts at the vanishing back of the other ERROR, "don't ever come back!" the portal closes, "do ya hear me!?"

Error Sans truly was alone. 


	28. Chapter 28

  
'*my power has taken me this far!' Error Sans thinks wildly while leaping over another wave of bones, 'they can't stop me! not with my lv!' 

Error Sans was surrounded by many different Sanses and Papyruses from different AUs, had he met this many creatures in his lifetime? 

In mid-air, Error Sans rips at his sockets, painfully bringing out more strings and throwing them at the creatures. 

A sword-wielding Sans cut the strings before they reached their target. 

Error Sans lands on his feet, gritting his teeth together. 

Ink was leading the large group into battle.

Error Sans glares at his former friend; the Artist had been living happily with two Gasters from what Core Frisk had told him, however, lately he had been causing trouble for Error Sans. 

Error Sans did not really get where this strange idea of being a 'guardian' came from but ever since he started spitting out that rubbish, Ink had been coming and fighting with him.

A sudden blast sent Error Sans sailing backwards; he numbly stares at the endless blue sky above and an image flashed in his mind, of black wings coming down to save him. 

It was the same familiar as when he spoke those words to Bluerror. 

"*if sorry made everything ok. we wouldn't need hell." Error Sans said dully and then crashes hard against the cold hard ground, the force caused him to continue to move across the surface and even roll a few times, before slowing to a stop. 

Error Sans rose up like a zombie and stares ahead of him without seeing. 

Something moved near him and he blindly charged at it, grabbed it by the SOUL in a second and broke its SOUL before it could even scream. 

Error Sans would not see, only ERROR floaters that filled his vision. 

Reaching up he rips at his sockets once more, this time his aim was up towards the skies, trying to reach whatever his broken mind told him was there. 

"*just a little longer." Error Sans begs to someone, "don't take him away from him."

Error Sans gasps loudly when something went right through his SOUL.

Blinking through his damaged sight he sees the golden skeleton that had taken to follow Ink Sans around. 

"*i... have no limits." Error Sans told the one who was standing behind the golden skeleton, he leans onto their shoulder, "i can't be stopped." he rubs his cheek against their cheek, "i'll be born again. and reach for it- can't you hear that beacon?"

Error Sans hugs the golden skeleton and he heard them cry out. 

"*shh. it's ok. love." Error Sans told them gently, "you're not to blame. this is not your fault. you know nothing. and act in fear." he held them tighter, "dream sans. that's your name right?" he felt them nod, and he reaches up with one hand and strokes the back of his skull, "dream."

Error Sans felt himself start to dust, or rather fall into a sea of numbers because he does not dust as a normal monster should. 

"*dream sans. ya should listen to ya heart." Error Sans told him, "even when doubt sets in." he gasps in pain and he felt Dream Sans trying to hold onto him now, "some things you see with your eyes. others you see with your heart."

Error Sans' SOUL pulses wildly and it skips a pulse and then stops completely- with an insane grin, he reaches out for the code and breaks it, knowing that they would not be able to repair the damage in time to save this universe. 


	29. Chapter 29

  
Error Sans felt that Dream Sans was a big part of Ink Sans' sudden desire to be part of the Multiverse's drama. Ink Sans used to be just an observer and happy just to watch. 

"*if ya want to play. i'll play." Error Sans told the Voices with a bold grin, he opens a gateway to where he knew Dream Sans would be. 

Error Sans had been searching for Dream, stalking and studying him. 

This actually was a habit of Error Sans' now. Before he went into a universe, he would completely study its code. For someone like Dream Sans, who had lost their universe, it was a little harder to do. 

Error Sans discovered many things, Dream Sans had a brother named Nightmare Sans, he had a strong sense of justice that he blindly follows and that he was fast to act and slow about thinking. That was not to say he was dumb, Dream Sans was smart... it was him being so smart that made him think his way was right. 

'*so then. a trick.' Error Sans with an evil grin. 

Error Sans blinks when he sees the shadows moving. 

"*who are ya?!" Error Sans snaps at the SOUL... or SOULs, appearing, blinking he sees the one forming, "...ya that nightmare sans. right?"

"*father. dream is mine." Nightmare Sans hisses at him darkly, "go play with that guardian ink."

Error Sans blinks at this dark creature's words. 

"*what?" Error Sans mutters out in confusion, "'father'?"

Nightmare Sans sighs heavily while shaking his skull, "*no matter." the dark creature says softly, "father. please. do not harm dream in any way."

Error Sans blinks once more, his mind spinning around and then he crashes. 


	30. Chapter 30

  
REBOOT

Error Sans blinks. 

There was someone-

He jumps back when he sees the golden skeleton he was hunting right in front of him. 

"*Are you okay?" Dream Sans questions stepping closely, his voice sounded like he had been crying but Error Sans could not comfirm this because his sight was messed up. 

"*dream sans?" Error Sans asks, just to be sure. 

"*Please. Call me Dream." Dream Sans, or Dream rather, says softly, "I... I thought you had died. I can not sense you like other SOULs."

"*that's because my soul is glitched up." Error Sans explains with a huff, he felt no intent to harm in front of him so he should be safe- however, Error Sans had never felt intent from Dream any other time, even when they were fighting. 

To battle and cause damage while having no intent to harm... was a scary skill to have. 

Error Sans decides to take a chance and taking out his glasses, places them on his face. Blinking he sees that Dream did look as though he had been crying. 

"*what's the matter what ya?" Error Sans questions harshly, glaring at the golden skeleton. 

Dream suddenly looked unsure of himself, then looks away. Then frowning hard, turns to face Error Sans. 

"*I shall not say 'sorry'. What I did. It was for the sake of protecting others." Dream told with him firmly, "I have decided to join Guardian Ink and battle against any who seek to destroy lives!"

Error Sans blinks... then remembers his plan. 

"*but what if i am a guardian too?" Error Sans put the question to him with a proud and sure expression; Dream Sans flinches greatly.

"*...You? A Guardian? Of what?" Dream Sans question shapely, glaring at him. 

"*of destruction and rebirth." Error Sans went on, slowly stalking over to him, "i destroy those aus. not because i want to. but because i have to." 

Dream Sans looks at him in complete confusion, so he continues on. 

"*there's a balance in this multiverse. for every negative. there is a positive. " Error Sans purrs out with a glitchy tone, "you should understand that. right. are you not the keeper of the golden apples?"

Dream Sans' sockets widen and his golden eyelights vanish. 

"*if ink creates. then i destroy." Error Sans told him smoothly, now circling him, "those i destroy are worthy of destruction. they are glitched beyond repair. or their universe is not where its meant to be. or they failed to grow right."

Error Sans pauses in front of Dream and smiles at him. 

"*what i do. is for the sake of the multiverse." Error Sans told him with a sweet and kind smile, "if i didn't do my duty. then everything and everyone would die."

Dream looked conflicted, he appeared to be about to cry. 

"*that does not mean ink can't try and save those who survive." Error Sans went on quickly, "fighting me for the sake of the few lives that are left. is part of his job. he is to protect the multiverse too."

Error Sans places his hands on Dream's shoulder, they glitch wildly but he kept his smile up like nothing was wrong. 

"*you did well protecting those remaining." Error Sans told him kindly, "i am so proud of you. son."

Dream looks at him in surprise. 

And Error Sans looks back in surprise...

"*...er..." Error Sans pulling away slowly, then glitching he smiles, "anyway. my point is. keep protecting those who need it. but don't lose sight of those who need you the most."

Dream smiles at him kindly and nods, "*You are saying I should keep fighting you. Even if you are in the right."

"*ink protects what he can from me." Error Sans says with a huff, "it's still my job. so don't hold back and keep trying to keep me. even if i truly die. another guardian like me will rise up. so now. go. and don't worry about it anymore."

Dream smiles bitterly, he turns away and in a flash on gold light, vanishes from sight. 

Error Sans looks over his shoulder to his adopted son. Nightmare was hiding in the shadows. 

"*nightmare. how long are ya gonna keep this up?" Error Sans told him with a frown, "mama error don't like these games of yours."

Nightmare steps out and walks over to Error Sans, he leans against his side wanting comfort from him. 

Error Sans sighs heavily. He had taken Nightmare Sans in as a son just after Bluerror left him and for the last five hundred years taught him everything he needed to survive the multiverse outside of his universe. 

Dream Sans had broken free of his stone prison a few years ago and somehow ended up with Ink Sans... 

Error Sans sighs and wraps an arm around his son, "*don't worry. son. everything will be fine. i will always be here for you."

Error Sans felt the darkness wrap around him, sending him into a cold sweat of fear- the glitch did not care, he had grown used to this feeling and overcame the terror and sorrow that surrounded his son. 

"*thank you. father." Nightmare says softly, although it was hard since his dark voice always sounded like it had evil intent within, "for not killing dream and easing his mind about killing you."

"*if you want to be with him so much. throw away your pain and pride and go to him." Error Sans snaps at his son, frowning deeply; he bumps his hips against Nightmare, silently telling him to get off. 

Smiling Nightmare steps away and bows, "*i am the bringer of nightmares. the one who causes despair to the multiverse. i could not simply step away from my role."

"*since when are ya so dramatic?" Error Sans said with a loud snort and opens a gateway for them both to go through. 

"*you raised me." Nightmare points out with a smirk and hurries to walk after his father, "and you are the one to guide me."

Error Sans merely huffs at his words. 


	31. Chapter 31

  
The moon was shining brightly in the night' sky. A sharp pain throbs in his SOUL. 

Error Sans places a hand over his chest, trying to work out what this pain was through. 

Beside him, Nightmare was leaning against him asleep, smiling as he plays with his purer self in the land of dreams that slept deep within. Error Sans did not glitch when the dark creature touches him for reasons unknown. 

Adjusting his glasses, he continues to stare up at the sky, wanting to remember something, something he could not explain in words. 

"*i want to fly." Error Sans told the moon above, "give me wings. let me fly." 

Error Sans never slept like normal creatures... however, the feeling of tiredness was creeping up on him and knew that he would need to return to the Anti-Void soon. 

"*give me wings. let me fly." Error Sans requests of the moon once more, yet he knew this would never happen.

Error Sans had a strange fondness of winged creatures. Bird Tale had just been born and he visited Bird Tale #0 when the story was completed; he just sat from his strings that hung from his mini portals, watching them soar and glide through the air. 

Error Sans yearned to be with them, to fly alongside them... from deep in his SOUL, he desired this. It was strange. 

Error Sans gazes down at his newest puppet.

An Ink Sans doll. 

Normally, he would sew a doll of those he killed and shoved their dust in it. However, Ink Sans did not die like normal monsters and kept returning again and again. 

So now Error Sans made dolls of those he sees. 

Besides his Ink Sans doll, was a Dream Sans and a Swap Sans... called Blue. 

'*blueberry?' Error Sans thinks in confusion, an image of a Swap Sans appears in his mind and he glitched badly, "*huh? ugh... what was that?"

That image was replaced by dust and it came again, the Swap Sans appearing and then replaced by a glitched version of him. 

"*i feel like i'm forgetting something?" Error Sans mumbles out, shaking his skull he turns and wraps his arm around ****'s shoulders, "**** time to wake up. love. you have lessons with **** today. ****?"

Error Sans blinks and frowns deeply, his son's appearance kept shifting before his eyes, one clear and bright while the other was blurry and dark. 

Error Sans looks around at the world, the area was so dark, yet it kept switching to a blinding warm light of a homey room.

[*it's better to sleep forever. let me sleep.] A Voice told him, [stay awake. my star.]

Error Sans gasps and glitches like mad- pausing he looks around him. 

The Destroyer was currently standing in the ruins of an Outer Tale.

Ink, Dream and that Swap Sans called Blue was standing there, all looking ready to drop from exhaustion. They all were bleeding and had many creaks throughout their bones. 

Error Sans quickly checks his MENU and sees that he was destroying Outer Tale #0!

Blinking, he cries out in horror and turning away, Error Sans opens a gateway to his Anti-Void and collapses on that white ground, closing the gateway behind him.

"*wasn't i just with nightmare?" Error Sans cries out in terror, "where is my son?"

Suddenly he felt movement and turning he sees the betrayed expression on his son's face, he appeared to be wounded as well. 

"*error." Nightmare hisses at him darkly, glaring at him with that single eye, "never again will i call you father. you and i are now enemies."

With that said, Nightmare vanishes in black tar-like muck and left the heavily wounded Destroyer to die alone in his empty home. 


	32. Chapter 32

When Error Sans woke up, he blinks and looks around. 

Endless white broken only by blue strings above, with dots of red from the captured SOULs. 

The Anti-Void was silent.

It always was when he first RESPAWNs, once the Voices noticed him there, they would start talking once more. 

Error Sans tries to recall what he had been doing before he died. 

So, he opens his MENU and checks his settings and data. 

The glitch frowns deeply. 

** LV 80  **

The LV stuck out to him and he grins.

Error Sans blinks, by this logic, he should have pass being a Higher Skeleton and Skeleton Lord. LV 80 would make him a Skeleton King. 

Then he remembers something, his race had been changed for the longest time...

** Name:  ** -ERROR- Sans (Error Sans 9.9)

** HP:  ** 612/612

** MP:  ** 51,163/51,163

** Monster:  ** Mega-Glitch (skeleton)

** Title:  ** Destroyer of Worlds. Guardian of Destruction and Rebirth. 

** Sub-titles:  ** Puppet Master. Mega-Glitch. Manbaby. Father. 

** Primary Objective:  ** Destroy AUs. Patch Multiverse. Protect from Viruses. Keep Balance. 

\---

** LV: 80 **

** Skills:  ** Coding. Thief. Windows. Portal Summoner. Multiple Mini Portal Summoner. Patch. World Edit. Data Exchange. Backdoor. Code Sight. SOUL Programmer. 

** Combat Skills: '  ** ERROR Blasters'. 'SOUL Catcher Strings'. 'Summoned Bones'. 'Enemy Controller'. String Whips.

** Defense Skills:  ** Bone of Walls. String Webs. 

Def: 708/708

At: 599/599

St: 804/804

Acc: 10/1000

\---

** Professional Skills:  **

Puppet Marker(+) 

Crocheter(+)

Tailor(+)

Dressmaker(+)

Origami(+) 

Painter(+)

Baker(+)

]

"*whoa. what are these numbers?" Error Sans says with a loud snort, "how did this happen?"

Then the glitch let out a large yawn. 

"*i just respawned and now i want to sleep?" Error Sans with a huff, frowning he looks around. 

Many creatures knew of his home now, even if they could not get in easily they still could if they tried hard enough. 

An image of betrayed eyes stared at him and he shivers. 

"*before i sleep. i'll make a firewall to protect me." Error Sans told himself with a firm nod, with a bold grin the mega-glitch set off to work. 


	33. Chapter 33

  
Error Sans had chosen to make a living firewall, one that could think for itself, that could update and adapt to any situation. 

The Destroyer of Worlds found a broken AU called After Tale #3 which had just changed to Warp Tale #0- he quickly grabs the Sans from that place and destroyed the #0 before it could be logged into the Multiverse' system. 

The After Sans was in the middle of the change and the Genocide Sans that lived in the SAVE SCREEN had only a SOUL Container and no SOUL Essence, to Error Sans could recode him easily. 

However, no matter how much he recoded the Sans, without essences of the SOUL, he was a lifeless creature. 

Thus, Error Sans takes out his own SOUL and rips it apart, pouring his Essense out. Before it could fade into numbers or taken by DEATH, he stuck it into the SOULless one. 

Something went wrong. 

Error Sans takes the Sans into his arms but it was too late, their body started to melt and after it was over, only a tiny purple SOUL remained. 

With angry stamping of his foot, Error Sans could not fight the demand for sleep anymore- so shoved the SOUL into his own SOUL painfully, fighting off a scream, and went into the Anti-Void. 

Error Sans found his webbing and cocoon that looked a lot like a chrysalis. Climbing in, he webs up his opening and closes his sockets, waiting for sleep to overtake him. 


	34. Chapter 34

Error Sans walks in the sky, white wings came from his back, they were covered in blood and dripped on the multiverse below. 

Turning, he sees DEATH flying. 

Pure black wings flap up and down, getting further and further away from him. 

Error Sans was sure he never meet DEATH and yet seemed to know a lot about him. 

"*i'm dreaming." Error Sans told himself, looking around at the starry sky he was floating in. 

[*twinkle. twinkle. little star.] A Voice sang out with a glitch and Error Sans spun around, searching from where it came from, [how i wonder what you are.]

Error Sans starts flying downwards, seemingly knowing where it was he was going without really knowing.

[up above the world so high. like a diamond in the sky.] They continued, it seemed to get louder the lower he went. 

Error Sans lands in the middle of a dead forest, its tree all withered and dried up. 

[*when the blazing sun is gone.] Error Sans turns to the right, [when he nothing shines upon.] he starts walking, his bare feet touching the cold ground with creaks running through the earth. 

Error Sans blinks when he sees that dust began pouring out of the creaks but for some reason, his white bloody wings were not working. 

[*then you show you little light.] The Voice continues to sing, seemingly having no idea that Error Sans was being swallowed up the dust, [twinkle. twinkle. all the night.]

Error Sans pauses slightly when he sees the dust trailing upwards, going into the sky, that had now turned to white. 

[*then the trav’ller in the dark,] Error Sans looks towards the dead trees, seeing a path, he fights against the dust that was to his knees now, wanting to get to the owner of that song, [thanks you for your tiny spark. he could not see which way to go. if you did not twinkle so.]

Error Sans sees a large manor and struggles to get closer, he fought and fought until he reached the steps leading to giant double doors that were opening as he neared them.

[*in the dark blue sky you keep.] That Voices sang, closer than ever before, echoing from inside, [and often thro' my curtains peep. for you never shut your eye. till the sun is in the sky.]

Error Sans ran blindly towards the Voice, barely looking at the grand surrounding of the manor he went passed. 

[*tis your bright and tiny spark.] The Voice came from behind a closed door, the way the door was painted made Error Sans think this was a nursery, [lights the trav'ller in the dark. tho' i know not what you are.]

Error Sans pushes over the door and quickly steps inside, in the middle of the room was a rocking chair with a bloody skeleton dressed in white with glitches all over them. 

The Destroyer knew which Sans this was, it was a Genocide Sans from After Tale...

"*geno?" Error Sans questions making the bloody glitch look up from the small bundle he was holding in his arms. 

[*twinkle. twinkle. little star.] Geno Sans sang the last line with a loving smile on his jaws and held up the strange bundle for Error Sans to take.

Error Sans takes it without a word and looks down to see a strange purple creature with tentacles and one eye in the centre- looking back up, he sees that his Geno was gone. 


	35. Chapter 35

Error Sans was aware he was dreaming, he took the creature and studied it closely. On realising it was an intelligent creature, he decides to raise them in the world he made himself, teaching it everything he knew. 

Here they lived together in an eternal night' sky, upon a small rock with a house that looked like the Classic Skeleton Brothers' home. 

It or he, as Error Sans referred it him as, was a quick learner, drinking up all the data he had to offer. Every day he took his strange offspring out into a dream world, made up of the data he had collected and placed in his files.

As Error Sans was waking up and their world also began to fade. 

In this dream world, Error Sans does not glitch nor lag, either crash and he knew that once he woke up everything would return and the pain along with it. 

Error Sans normally goes mad with the sudden pain that his sleeping state had blocked from him to let him rest. 

And now... glancing down his sees his hand glitching and it began to hurt. 

"*it has started." Error Sans says sadly, looking up as the stars blink out, "son. ya about to be born into the real world." he looks down to his little Virus in his arms, the single eye staring at him in wonder, "heh. prepare ya self."

Error Sans turns back to the stars.

"*son. when we get to the other side. remember everything i taught ya." Error Sans told him as he hugs his little Virus to him, "and remember. even if i forget. a part of me will always love ya."

Error Sans some fears and doubts but those faded when the purple Virus seemingly smiles at him. 

"*this multiverse will now be your playground." Error Sans says as he fades, "live a good life. that's all i want for ya. my dear offspring."

It had been a good dream. 


	36. Chapter 36

... The Destroyer of Worlds woke up and felt... different. 

Very different.

As always, the first thing he does is open his MENU and check his settings- his MENU screen was different, it used to have a blue background with white letters, now it was a black background with red letters. 

** [Name:  ** ERROR

** HP: 404 **

** MP: 404 **

** Monster:  ** ERROR 404

** Title:  ** The ERROR. Destroyer of Worlds. Guardian of Destruction and Rebirth. 

** Sub-titles:  ** Puppet Master. Mega-Glitch. Manbaby. Father. 

** Primary Objective:  ** Destroy AUs. Patch Multiverse. Protect from Viruses. Keep Balance. 

\---

** LV: 404 **

** Skills:  ** Coding. Thief. Windows. Portal Summoner. Multiple Mini Portal Summoner. Patch. World Edit. Data Exchange. Backdoor. Code Sight. SOUL Programmer. 

** Combat Skills: '  ** ERROR Blasters'. 'SOUL Catcher Strings'. 'Summoned Bones'. 'Enemy Controller'. String Whips.

** Defense Skills:  ** Bone of Walls. String Webs. 

Def: 404

At: 404

St: 404

Acc: 404

\---

** Professional Skills:  **

Puppet Marker(+) 

Crocheter(+)

Tailor(+)

Dressmaker(+)

Origami(+) 

Painter(+)

Baker(+)

\---

** EFF: ** VIRUS (+) **]**

Error Sans... no, just Error, he had lost the title of Sans from his data.

The stats could no longer be seen in his MENU- Error felt fear rush through him, he always relied heavily on his settings to guide him. 

Error Sans frowns deeply, he thought of his dream world; whenever he slept before his dreams would jump and change at random, however, this had been a solid timeline and he had been aware. However now he would not remember his dream at all. 

"*nightmare. what did ya do?" Error growls his second son' name and frowns, "why do i always think of nightmare my second son?" he questions himself. 

Inside his SOUL, there was a memory lingering within begging to come out and at the same time, longing to hide.

Error shook his skull and opens his image on the side of his stats. It becomes fullview and he stares at himself. 

Error was different. 

Taller, leaner and his shape slightly off. The colouring was the same. Different but the same.

"*well. at least i'm still my beautiful self." Error says with a nod, he thought of his clothes, they would be too small to wear now and the ERROR always slept naked thankfully, he would have hated to wake up with them torn. 

Error felt movement and looking down he blinks as something wiggles in between his ribs. 

Reaching inside his subspace, he pulls out his glasses and blinks at whatever was there. Purple blocked his view.

Error turns his attention to his MENU and then that was when he sees something new at the bottom of his settings. 

'EFF' 

Error knew this stood for 'effect'. 

"*virus?" Error mutters in confusion, he clicks on the (+) and a long list appears; ten pages worth!

The ERROR also sees an image of the VIRUS.

"*the hell!?" Error roars with a glitching cry, he grabs his ribs and with his whole strength began breaking them open, they melt as he did so. The VIRUS drops out on its own and wiggles away, stopping to look at him. 

Error stares at it and screams loudly, opening a portal below it the ERROR watches as it fell through- did it just wave?

The ERROR was alone, the Voices start to talk. For some reason, Error felt like he had just sent his son off to school for the first time. 

Looking down at his damage, he wonders if he would recover from him. Error could already feel the Anti-Void trying to heal him. 

"*too much." Error said as he summons a redbone and cries out his SOUL, "tch. i didn't even check to see how long i was asleep for." were his lost words. 


	37. Chapter 37

The ERROR had returned. 

And he had been away for so long that a lot of stuff had happened. Mainly the war between Dream and Nightmare, the Apple Brothers had risen up and made a name for themselves. 

"*i'm gonna remind everyone. just who the hell i am!" Error roars in glee, tossing his new dark blue scarf over his shoulder, "so that no one ever forgets me again!" 

The Destroyer of Worlds went on a destroying rampage, taking down many universes- he had grown stronger and because of this, he went through them quicker. 

Error knew that he could not let this chance slip from his grasp; if others knew of his return then they would focus their attention on him. 

Thoughts of someone made him even stronger by his DETERMINATION, who he was thinking of he was not sure... but he knew that if he did not delete the universes now then the multiverse would go down. 

Error grins boldly, turning his attention back to the universe he was sitting in. No one had come yet... he was feeling odd again. 

'*...was it always this way?' Error thinks to himself dully, 'wait. didn't i use that whole balance thing as an excuse to dream. or someone? it wasn't real right? i made that up.'

Error checks his MENU, his stats and settings had not changed from when he first woke up. 

Suddenly an arrow of light pass over his shoulder, turning quickly he sees Dream standing there- the first arrow had been a warning shot. 

Error notices Ink' confused expression and he grins insanely at him. 

The arrow fires again and it would have hit him in the sternum if him for someone blocking it. 

...everyone stood in surprise at the newcomer...

"*Killer!" Dream scream in horror, then looks around fast- a black tentacle struck him down and Error blinks as the golden skeleton got thrown back ten paces. 

"*the hell?" Error mumbles and blinks at this new Sans, dressed in classic Sans outfit with a black jumper instead of white and tennis shoes instead of slippers. 

Ink moves, blocking another attack this time coming from a Dust Sans... Error remembers this Sans mainly because he had been studying it just before going to sleep- Dust Tale was a branch from the Genocide Routes. 

Without fear, Error stood as darkness surrounds him. And then it formed into a shape.

"*nightmare." Error greets with a nod, who nods back... "what? no hug?"

Nightmare raised a brow and the one called Killer snickers loudly. 

"*error. do you remember what happened before you left?" Nightmare questions him softly, smirking slightly. 

"*no... should i?" Error answers with a slight frown, he gazes at the Dust Sans had stood behind his second son, '*who is my first son?' he wonders dimly. 

Suddenly one of Nightmare' tentacle shot out and wrapped around Error's neck- the Destroyer grabs hold of it in surprise more than pain. The creature of darkness lifts him off the ground and pulls him near. 

"*i did not save you from dream because i wanted to help you." Nightmare growls out darkly, his eye glowing with power, "i saved you in order for  _ me  _ to be the one who killed you!"

The pressure around his neck tighten and he heard a crack over the sound of his own static. 

The ERROR did not understand what his adopted son was saying, so he just let this happen-

Loud music blared out. 

Nightmare hisses as something crashed into him, dropping the mega-glitch. 

Blinking Error sees a very colourful on a skateboard. It was a Sans... however, he knew right away that something was odd about him. 

"*the hell?" Error questions as he looks the creature up and down, "the hell!" he screams when he looked at the Sans with his Code Sight, "a virus!?"

The Sans or Virus grins at him; he pulls the sunglasses half down his face and stares at him with a tiny purple SOUL, then gave him a wink. 

"*Yo! S'up! Howitgoin daddy-o?" The Virus calls to him, he pushes the glasses back up and leans back in time to miss the knife and bone sailing past him, "Looks like you're having an un-rad time! So I came over for a visit!"

The ERROR was going to attack the VIRUS but something within held him back and he lets out a glitchy growl. 

"*follow me." Error snaps at the VIRUS and opens a gateway, he hurries through and glances back at his 'son', "i'm cutting my bonds with you!" he shouts at the dark creature, who looked shocked and then sadden, '*ya attack me first!' he wanted to scream back.

The gateway closed and he faces the strange colourful Sans. 

"*who are ya?" Error growls at the VIRUS who just smiles. 


	38. Chapter 38

The ERROR stored feelings deep inside him then crushed them- he did not need emotions such as love, all he needed was the hate to keep him going.

Error glances up at the starry sky, feeling like it was his destiny to be forever alone... yet he kept calling out with his SOUL, pleading with someone for help. 

Error did not know who or what help he needed, he was fine.

At least, that was what he kept telling himself. 

The Destroyer of World gazes down at the dark landscape, a town unknowing to their fate. The rooftops shone with silvery light from the full moon above. 

Error knows this was his job... and yet, he felt like he was searching for another path... one that leads him to someone. 

Those feeling that he buried in the depths of his SOUL were silent no more, they screamed as loud as they could, trying to voice what he had forgotten. 

Error shook his skull and held his hands over his chest. 

"*i'm listening so say something." Error told his SOUL who suddenly fell quiet, then there was a low whispering. 

[- _ promise- protect our son- _ ]

The ERROR blinks, he frowns deeply. 

He ponders over what this could mean; as far as he knew, he had three children. The first was just a hazy image of white and red. The second was his adopted son, Nightmare, who he had formed a parent-child SOUL bond with. And lastly, was Fresh...

Error had not realized at first but his SOUL responded to the VIRUS as a mother skeleton would her offspring skully. 

After battling with these bubbling feelings that demanded him to check his offspring, he realizes that both Nightmare and Fresh were fine. 

So, the one in danger was the unknown son. 

Error closes his sockets, he should not have any friends or family, they only got in the way of his work. 

'*they must be fine.' Error thinks grimly, 'this has been going on for a while now...' 

The ERROR rose up from his resting place on the roof and stares at the ground below. 

"*just a little bit more." Error told himself, then traces his sockets with his fingers, "they'll be fine."

[ _ -please- my star- _ ]

Error blinks and glances around, he felt like someone had been with him for a moment. 

"*...fine." Error snaps at no one and stamps his foot down, "i'm strong. so there's nothing i can't handle!"

In the past Error would study the universe and would grind until he was powerful enough to fight them. However, he did not need to worry as much anymore, his strength was through the roof...

Then looking up to the dead stars of this universe he declaims.

"*i have no limitations! i'll keep reaching for the stars! until this whole multiverse is nothing and only the real universe remained behind!" Error shouts loudly.

"Hey! It two AM! Shut the hell up!" Ana angry voice shouts from below...

The ERROR growls darkly, he rips at his sockets dragging out his strings. 

"*tomorrow. i'll reach for something else." Error told the stars, a little softer this time, "and i'll listen to that voice the beckons me. and help that first one."

So the ERROR went looking.


	39. Chapter 39

The ERROR understood. 

Error held his hands over his 'ears', trying to block out the Voices that spoke. 

The ERROR finally understood the Multiverse he lived in. 

And how easy it was to fade into the Void. 

The Multiverse was nothing more than a concept, a dream, that the Voices dreamt up, based on the Seed universe that the Core of the Multiverse- the unreachable Undertale. 

Error only existed when they thought of him... and when they left the 'fandom', he would be nothing more than a distant memory and then the Void will come for them. 

Error drops his hands and looks up at the SOULs he captured of the universe that he could not completely destroy for one reason or another. 

Gritting his teeth he felt his tears pour down his cheeks, becoming eternal strings as they fell and started flow in every direction when they reached a certain point. 

The ERROR likened himself to a beautiful red rose, with a lovely fragrance and having the soften petals. 

They would pluck the red rose, enjoying the sights, smells and feel- they would cry with him, groan with him, smiles with him and laugh with him. 

What happens to a rose that has been plucked from its stem- it would die and the Voices would lose interest or perhaps even see another flower that was more delightful than him. 

The rose, worthless to them now, would be dropped to the ground and trampled on, his purpose having come to an end.

The ERROR refused. 

Error did not want to be forgotten...

Blinking, he frowns at his own thoughts. Something about them sounded familiar. 

The ERROR screams. 

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

And screams.

No one came. 

The ERROR starts to beg. 

Pleading with them with all his heart, urging them with his whole SOUL. 

The Voices held and they made a vow to always remember...

Would they?

The ERROR wept bitter tears, not sure who he was crying for, himself or his offspring; Nightmare, Fresh and the mystery offspring. 

Error must have crashed at some point; when he REBOOTed there was some chocolate- there were only a few creatures who could get into his Anti-Void. Fresh, Nightmare, Dream, Ink and Core Frisk. 

Then he became enraged. 

Did he really have to live as some side character in a story? Could he not somehow reach the Voices?

The Destroyer of Worlds went on a killing spree and this time, he did not only attack the ones on his list. The whole Multiverse quaked in fear.

Error wanted others to stand up and join the FIGHT against the Voices. 

Those creatures, the Voices, drank their fears and gulp down their hopes and dreams. The words they weaved destroyed their lives, like a thousand knives striking them from all sides. The characters were nothing more than puppets as the Voices toyed with them, controlling their every thought and actions. 

They were slaves to their will, stealing their freedom. 

Could the ERROR continue to let this happen?

The Destroyer glances back at the trail of destruction behind him. The Star Sanses as they had started calling themselves, had given up and just began getting creatures out of his path. 

The angry resumed, bubbling over in his SOUL and making him roar in static. 

Where could he go to channel angry?

Opening a gateway, he runs to the safety of his home. 

The ERROR glances up to the Anti-Void- if the Void was the place where everyone forgot than the Anti-Void was the place where he forgot, would in time he forget everything he learnt. 

"*i have to write this down." Error thought aloud, opening his MENU and searching for a programme to record this discovery- as he was looking, he finds something else. 

Blinking, he opens this file and frowns at what was written there. 

"*i have... i... i already know this?" Error questions the world, he reads the files, scanning to see if anything had been done. Nothing had. It seems he was waiting for new data. 

The ERROR lowers his skull. 

"*no. i have to do something. i can't just sit and wait for my future self to do something if there's no new data." Error says with a growl, he raises his skull and glares at the empty white, "first. i have to find the boundaries. and break it."

Deep in his SOUL something shifts and he blinks, then grins. 

"*haha. do ya agree with me. geno?" Error mumbles out amused, for the past few months while looking for his first offspring, he realized that the Geno he was looking for was with him the whole time.

Error had tried to hack his own code to find a way to follow the link to the offspring and found out that  _ he  _ was Genocide Sans. 

As if his thoughts called it fore, a beeping for his search programme sounded out. 

His first offspring had been detected. 

Now, the ERROR had a choice, go and find the offspring that was calling for help or find a way to get to the Voices. 

Error knew what had to be done. 

Reaching out, he starts to seal his memories for the past few days without hesitation. 

The ERROR clicks a final button and blinking, he looks around in confusion- on hearing the beeping, he grins boldly. It was the programme he made to find that first offspring of his and his Geno's. 

Lifting up his left hand, he closes his fingers apart from his pinky, a white string appears. The link between mother and offspring had a deep magic connection that took place during the shin and skully period. 

Even when older the connection was there; so it weak with how much time had passed, Error was sure that the offspring should be a skeleton by now, yet, he was feeling it like a skully calling to him. 

"*perhaps he hacked his data too?" Error asks the air with a loud snort, he opens a gateway and peers into the darkness... he was surprised that it was the Void.


	40. Chapter 40

The ERROR had made the whole Multiverse turn into a place of fear and uncertainly on his wild destroying rampage because of that burning blaze of rage, it was a flame that could not simply be extinguished, nor die down on its own. 

Error was surprised when he had entered the darkness of the Void- he was scared of the Eyes that dwelled there. So he ran and without thinking, opens the last gateway he had been to; which was the one he had just destroyed. 

A golden arrow rips through his ribs from behind. 

Blinking, he stares at the tip that was dripping with his blue blood. 

'*this is bad.' The Destroyer thinks, he had used up most of his magic; he slowly turns and stares at the angry Guardian- behind the golden skeleton, the sky was at its twilight hour and the dying sun highlighted his form in a dramatic manner. 

The ERROR grins at this. 

Dream shouts words that were drowned by the sound of his own static- he was declaring war on him. 

With a snort, he steps back into the Void gateway he had so desperately run from moments ago. 


	41. Chapter 41

The ERROR was far too weak to fight against the pressure of the Void. 

So he merely floats in the deep darkness. 

Did it matter?

Here is the endless black no one would remember him. No one would find him and no one could save him. 

Error blinks. 

His sight became static. 

Like a movie frame, he watches in broken static as memories of his past lives or 'data lives', as he called them, had started blurring together as they sped pass fast. He could almost see all his pointers matching up as they realine themselves. 

Until they looped. 

And moved slowly. 

The very start of his life. 

A Science Sans. After Sans. Genocide Sans. The many many Error Sanses. 

Error saw the reason he was trapped in the Anti-Void in the first place. 


	42. Chapter 42

Geno held onto his son, rocking him gently- it was more for his own comfort than for Goth's. 

'*i am no longer loved by you. reaper.' Geno thinks bitterly, trying to stop the tears from his orbits, so he glares angrily at the wall. Glancing down he sees Goth was sleeping, his features relaxed; picking him up he carefully lays him on the blue sofa he had been sitting on. 

Geno wanders over to the large mirror on the wall and stares at himself. There was no longer any blood, nor glitches, just a half-melted face and all his old bloody holes and glitches had scared over leaving off white markings all over him. 

Geno gazes at his sleeping son; the older Goth got, the more like DEATH in power he began. The former glitch could feel his son's deadly power crawling over his SOUL, threatening to dust him. 

'*it's been so long since i last saw you.' Geno thinks of his mate, who was waiting for him to calm down, 'do you still love me at all? or need me? ...so. am i'm really on my own?' 

Geno made a discovery, his once mate who promised to love him throughout time was visiting another Genocide Sans. A Genocide Sans that was still in the SAVE SCREEN, who still was a bloody glitch, who was someone Reaper could still touch without worry. 

Geno turns and stares at the other monster in the room. Life Toriel looked at him in concern. 

"*thanks. i won't be too long." Geno said with a tight smile, he walks over to his son and ran a hand over his cheek, "i love you my little pebble. goth. mama will be home soon."

Reaching up, he takes off his scarf and bending over he gingerly wraps it around Goth's neck. 

Geno rose up and then nods to Life, who opens a portal for him to enter through. 

Geno marches on, giving her a quick nod and took a last look at his dear sweet goth. 

Geno enters into a SAVE SCREEN, thankfully not the one he had known so long ago. Gazes around he saw many objects, Reaper had been gifting the other Genocide with lots of different things. 

'*i was right.' Geno thinks as he draws closer, 'i guess i have to walk alone for the rest of time now.' the half-melted skeleton was still a glitch at his core so would live forever if he wanted. However, he was more like a living creature once more and no longer could hold his mate. 

... and Geno knew he could no longer stay and raise his son, Goth would end up killing him and he did not want that on his little pebble's conscience.

'*it's not like i was guaranteed a place in reaper's heart.' Geno continues to think as he continues on, 'we had a love-hate relationship. it was never meant to be.'

Geno understood that no matter how much either loved the other, there were times that it just did not work out. 

Yet, Geno still wanted to know. 

What did this Genocide have that he did not? Why were things going well between them while they were having so much trouble? It had to be the touch. Geno and Reaper could no longer hold hands and it put pressure on their already crumbling bond.

Geno walks around the false wall and blinks at the scene of his lover in the arms of another. 

Geno's heart turned to stone, he felt nothing but a numbing pulse that drowned the pain- then he heard an old familiar sound of a SOUL breaking. 

This caused the two to look his way. 

"*geno!" Reaper cries out in terror, he leapt up, almost throwing the other Genocide off him, he was looking towards his chest other than his face, staring at the shattering SOUL, "ya dying!"

Geno snorts loudly and uses his remaining DETERMINATION to keep from melting. 

"*i think i know what you were trying to explain to me." Geno told Reaper sadly, giving him a maddening smile, "i wished i tried to understand what you meant then. it would have saved a lot of heartaches."

Reaper stares at him, then look back at the other Genocide. 

"*you had tried to express yourself and i didn't listen." Geno continues on, staring his counterpart, who was staring at him with a deep frown, "... heh. that was nothing new tho. right. i always thought i knew best. that was why i ended up in the save screen."

Geno walked around Reaper and took a slow step forward, then another and another, until he was staring in front of the other Genocide. 

"*i made a wish upon a shooting star." Geno told his counterpart with a now sadden smile, "and i made a wish that can't come true."

The new Genocide said nothing, most likely knowing himself better to not say anything at all at this time. 

Geno turns and faces Reaper, who had his hands held up like he had been trying to hug up but stopped himself. 

"*i want to say. please. don't like me go." Geno spoke softly to his lover, his former mate, "please hold me tightly. and let me die in peace."

Reaper shoot his skull no.

"*you're so selfish." Geno finally snaps, with tears forming, "give me forever. or let me go. choose between us right now!"

Silence. 

Geno looks over to Genocide, he had folded his arms over his bloody chest and his glitches were going wild. 

"*fine. i'll make the choice for you." Geno growls out and stalks over to Reaper, grabbing his hand- DEATH stared in shock and horror at the touch and tried to rip his hand free but Geno held on tightly. 

"*keep this memory of me holding your hand." Geno hisses out, stepping close to him, his angry expression soften at the sight of the crying Reaper, "sorry. i can be selfish too." 

With a heavy us, Geno takes his hand away. It had melted but his DETERMINATION was starting to keep him together. 

Geno snorts loudly, "*i'll never forget." he wipes his hand away and moves around the false wall, something made him pause and turn back. He sees his counterpart comforting his former mate. 

Geno lowers his skull, sorrow and bitterness entering his heart and SOUL. Raising his skull he sees them staring at him, Reaper looked ready to run after him.

Suddenly Geno was standing in front of a smiling Reaper while King Asgore of Reapertale exchanged their vows- they could never truly marry but having this would bring them closer together. 

"*to death do us part?" __ Geno announces happily, smiling brightly. "for us. it holds no meaning. you and i are one. now and forever." he gave Reaper a wink. 

"*to death do us part..." Geno calls over to Reaper and Genocide, the many emotions of love and hurt overwhelming him, "those were the words we vowed. right."

Suddenly Geno was shouting at Reaper in a field of flowers, Goth was hiding behind some trees while to pair fought- the former glitch had discovered DEATH's actions. 

"*i gave you all my love." __ Geno hisses darkly at his mate, no, his former mate, "and you broke my heart. what did you think would happen?"

Geno laughs loudly, shaking his skull in disbelief when Reaper rushes over to him. 

Suddenly Geno was sitting on the floor with Goth playing on his lap, Reaper was kneeling in front of them just floating there. 

"*can we talk about this later." Geno asks with a sigh, angry that his former mate was ruining his final days with his son, "what?"

"*geno. my love. please forgive me." Reaper pleas softly, even holding his hands in front of him as if praying.

"*forgive you?" Geno huffs at him, "  _. _ ..after everything you have done?... you really think it's that easy?"

"*can we be together?" Reaper begs, "even if we can never touc-"

Geno stopped him with a raised close, he had closed his sockets and huffed loudly. 

"*how is this going to any better?" Geno hissed as he slowly opens his sockets, "i will have to watch you and genocide be together. be able to touch and hold hands. while i can't do any of those things with you anymore."

"*can't you take 'cide as your mate too?" Reaper questions with a small smile, "we can all be together."

Geno lowering his eyelight to the floor- Reaper just did not get it.

Geno turns and walks away from the pair, leaving them alone in the SAVE SCREEN. 

Geno was standing in front of Reaper and Genocide with Goth looking between them in confusion. When Goth was first born, he was still a bloody glitch so he had believed his mother had gone back that way. 

"*i can't believe you." Geno growls out angrily, he points to his son, "why did you bring him here?!"

Geno had returned to his home universe alongside After Sans and had been surprised when Reaper suddenly appeared during a party, so he followed him into the woodlands that surrounded his house. 

"*he needs his mother." Reaper said firmly, looking him right in the sockets, "his real mother. he knew something was wrong."

Geno looks to Goth who was starting to come over. 

However, Geno's body was completely free of glitches now and his son's strength had grown. 

Geno did not want his son responsible for his death. Did not want him to know that they could not be together because of the deadly power, the sweet little thing would break his heart. 

So Geno decides to break Goth's heart another way. 

"*stop right there!" Geno snaps before Goth could reach him, "do you really think i want you here?" he gives his son and maddening smile, "do you really think i love you? i only kept you because i thought that it would keep reaper by my side. now that reaper is gone. you are not needed."

Geno watches as Goth's sockets start to fill with tears, glancing up to Reaper and Genocide he sees them both shocked with these words. 

" *give me some time _. _ " Geno said with a heavy sigh, he was in a lab with Reaper standing behind him, watching him silently," you have broken our vow reaper so. please. just... back off a little while." 

Reaper had claimed he had kissed someone else, Geno did not know who to take this news. It had been only a few years since they could not touch each other any more...

Geno stares at his crying offspring, who was now being comforted by his bloody counterpart. 

"*just isn't the end reaper. i'll be back. __ " Geno told Reaper softly and lovely, he was working on a project in order for them to touch each other once more "it's just for a little while. so wait for me." 

Geno felt like crying but he refused to cry for Reaper. 

"*you made me cry so many times." Geno growls at these dark days, "i have none left for you."

Nothing was changing, in fact, it seemed to be getting worst.

After that, he never cried again. 

Geno felt like crying.... but he refused to cry in front of his son. He had to follow this act down to his grave. Geno only cried when he knew no one was around.

[*looking back. i'm glad i cried.] Geno says softly to Error, walking in front of him and gently running a hand down his cheek, [i cried so much it hurt. and yet. you apologized.]

Error blinks, he could remember those days in the Anti-Void. The endless tears that fell. Whenever Geno cried in the depths of his SOUL, Error would always call out to him. 

[*you always had the sweetest smile. my little star.] Geno leans forward and gently placed their frontal bones together, staring into each other's sockets. 

Error reaches out and pulls Geno into a tight embrace. 

He finally got his hug he was after. 

[*please. don't let me go.] Geno begs softly, gripping onto Error and burying his skull into his neck him, [hold me tightly here. even if we can't touch in the real world. say you won't ever let me go.]

"*i won't let ya go." Error promised with DETERMINATION burning, proving his words true, "here. in ya arms. it feels like my home."

[*i wish we can stay like this forever.] Geno told him sadly, pulling away and closing his sockets, [my wish is to stay with you. always.]

Error frowns deeply, "*why can't we?" he reaches out and strokes Geno's cheek, "let's die together."

Geno's orbits snap open and he smiles lovingly at him- anyone would have thought that Error had declared his undying love or proposed marriage with how happy he looked with those words. 

[*did you ever think this day would come?] Geno questions him keeping that smile, [when we have to say our final goodbye. forever.]

Error reaches out and pulls Geno into his arms once more holding onto each other's backs while looking into each other's sockets. 

[*my star. my shining star.] Geno says softly, [please. promise you won't let me go.]

"*i won't let go." Error vows firmly. 

[*hold me tight.] Geno requests lightly.

"*i'm holding on." Error told him as he held him tighter. 

[*i know that that sweet smile won't be for me only.] Geno continues to say, [*but can i have it for myself. just for a little while.]

Error did not understand but he gives his Geno his best smile.

[*soon. i'll be nothing more than a memory.] Geno laughs out looking around them at the darkness that was beginning to form as the ERROR started to wake up, [so. hug me. before your warmth vanishes.]

Error smiles once more and held on tighter. 

"*geno. hold me in your arms." Error asks softly and leaning forward kisses his Geno.

They vanished into the pitch blackness of the Void, happy to be together as one. 


	43. Chapter 43

  
Once upon a time, Science Sans only believed in the truth of science, believing only what he discovered with his own sockets. And honestly, he thought the universe was lying to him at times. 

Once upon a time, Sans stood and faced the truth that came in the form of a child. Guiding him to believe in something different. Those were lies. Because everyone looked at the Frisk and claim they were a hero. Of course, Sans would believe the voice of his brother over anyone else...

That voice that was so full of truth and strong in his conviction. 

Anyone can be a better person if they tried. 

Right?

So Sans kept beliving. 

Science Sans was often mocked and laughed at when working alongside Gaster, endlessly working non-stop to build a better future for monsterkind. 

Those words bit at his hearts but the mad pair continued on. 

Science Sans looked to Gaster who was so strong, so unbreakable, so determined, that he believed that there was nothing that could have stopped him. 

When the Core was built, they felt this had been their destiny all along and at this high place among the buried monsters- this was where they belonged. 

Gaster had another dream no one could see. He wanted to free the monsters from their earthy prison. 

This time, the monsters believed in his words and dreamt with him; dreaming of the time when they could raise their hands up to the pure skies. 

That determination burned with Gaster grew more and more. 

Science Sans had cried that day when his friend fell into the Void. 

However, this was how Papyrus was born. Proof that Sans had survived, proof that he was alive, proof that a monster named Gaster had once been there. 

[Don't Forget!]

Everything was fine. 

And Sans finally remembered. 

Remembered in part, those RESETs. 

Sans did not understand what had shifted for him to be able to happen, a glitch in the system perhaps? but remember he did and now he could not find his way out. 

The once hard working Sans the skeleton slowly vanished but to others around him, it was an overnight transformation, replaced by an exhausted and lazy monster with more jokes and puns than before. 

Sans kept hearing his name being called. 

And he knew that someone was at his side. 

Had it been his name?

Sans could barely remember his own name anyway. 

"*Take my hand!" Someone calls out to him, "Please Mr ERROR!"

That was right, there was a world waiting for Error and Geno. 

Error forces his sockets open and blinks into the black Void. 

There was no one in sight. 

"*leave us alone to die." Error snaps angrily at whoever dared disturbed their slumber. 

Slowly, his sockets closed once more. 

Error could actually feel his life slipping away from him and he wanted to ponder who his life's choices. The ERROR had promised to destroy the Multiverse on behalf of his Geno, however, somewhere along the way those settings for the Destroyer to be really needed become 'True'. 

If Error was to leave this strange dream he and Geno had been placed it, then he would not be able to talk or hug his new mate. 

Mate. 

Error felt it the moment he laid his sockets on Geno and because they shared a SOUL, he could feel the love the other glitch felt for him. 

Everything was now slipping and he tried to hold onto this DEATH he had promised his mate- and he growls at whatever or whoever was trying to save them. 

Someone was calling. 

The ERROR's sockets snapped open and he stares into the darkness in front of him.

There was no one... again. 

So he closes his sockets ... and blinks them open when he thought he hears crying. 

[*...we never do learn from our mistakes. do we.] Geno awoke from deep inside him, [it's fine. i understand. wake up. my star. let's struggle a little more.] 

The ERROR nods his skull and wonders briefly if he had what it takes, that doubt he cast away and then he was filled with DETERMINATION, he raises himself up- and realises he was sitting on something!

Error leapt to his feet and looks below but only finds more blackness. Normally, whenever he went into the Void, he would just float on nothingness...

"*where i am then?" Error mumbles out and was surprised when something made a sound near him, glancing to his side he sees a glow of white and red, "goth?" he said louder. 

The small skeleton lifts their skull and blinks at him, he had been crying. 

"*Mr ERROR! You're alive!" Goth cries out jumping to his feet, then hugged him around his centre, "I thought you would become a Lost SOUL!"

"*tch. me? never." Error growls out at his son, then blinks wondering if he could think as Goth was his son, "what are ya doing here?"

Error did not push the little skeleton away, instead placed one hand on his back in some kind of half hug. 

Suddenly he remembers the final thing he or Geno said to Goth, how he tried to made him think he hated his son in order for not blaming himself if he killed or could no longer interact with him. 

[*it's ok. let's just not tell goth.] Geno says softly, [he doesn't have to know anything. he was young and after i left. he was raised by the other geno. the one reaper called 'cide'.]

Error nods his understanding. 

"*oi. ya didn't answer." Error snaps at the small skeleton, pulling away he gentle bumped into Goth's shoulder with his hip, "why are ya here? don't ya know ya be forgotten if ya stay here?"

"*I know." Goth says with a kind smile and Error studies his features, it was clear that Goth was a full-grown skeleton but he was as short as a skully, "I work here."

"*work?" Error asks with a deep frown.

"*Yes. I save anyone who falls into the Void before they become a Lost SOUL." Goth explains with pride, clearly believing his job was important, "Not many fall. But when they do. I come here!"

"*...nice." Error mumbles out dully, not really knowing what else say, "so. ya saved me."

[*we should thank him.] Geno quickly calls to him, this made Error frown, they had wanted to die together not long ago and he wanted to thank the one who stopped that, [that's ok. error. this is our son. and he's not to know.]

Error huffs loudly and then looks down on the much smaller skeleton... with the ERROR becoming much taller than a normal Sans, he towered over the little deadly glitch. 

"*thank you. my little pebble." Both Error and Geno say together with a sweet smile, then blinks at the sight of Goth's shocked face, "what's wrong. bratling?"

Goth shook his skull and smiles brightly, although, it looked a lot more forced now. 

"*You're Welcome. Mr ERROR!" Goth cries out a little too loudly, "Want me to open a portal for you?"

"*naw. i'm fine." Error answers feeling very tired suddenly. 

The ERROR opens a gateway and starts to walk through when Geno stops him. 

"*what's wrong with ya?" Error questions making Goth look at him and blink in confusion. 

[*didn't we come here because our goth was crying out with his soul?] Geno answers the question, the ghostly bloody glitching skeleton appears and was frowning towards their offspring. 

"*oh yeah." Error response with a frown, he looks over to the nervous Goth, "what's wrong with ya?" 

[*how many times how you said that now?] Geno said with a light snort.

"*i know. repeating the same wording many times is bad form in writing." Error said with a laugh, he realizes that Goth was looking more and more confused by the second, "so. i came here because i heard someone calling out for help. was that you. little pebble?"

Goth really looked ready to cry now. 

"*No." Goth answers while looking away, "That was not me."

[*what a transparent lie.] Geno says with a sigh, and Goth flinches, [let's leave. we don't have any right to be called his mother with how i acted. even if i did what i thought was best at the time.] 

Error nods, "*whatever. but if ya ever need anything ya can come to me. i live in the anti-void."

With that Error left to ponder over everything that had happened. 


	44. Chapter 44

It had been a while since their return from the Void, and he had spent most of it in the Anti-Void recovering.

The ERROR sat on his beanbag, with his ghostly mate seated behind him. Geno could make himself into any version of himself he wanted and currently had the last form he had when entering the Anti-Void. 

Melted right orbit, scarred bones in off white colour, however, he had glitches all over, something he did not have before. 

Glancing over, Error sees that Geno was studying his new MENU. 

Proof that they separated, every living SOUL had one MENU. 

Which lead to many questions. 

Did they have two different SOULs?

Error turns his attention back to his own MENU. 

Inside his ribs was Geno's SOUL.

And thus they made a discovery. 

Error's SOUL was the Anti-Void. 

Or rather, Error  _ was  _ the Anti-Void. 

From his old files he found out that once upon a time, Error did not think or feel, just existed; he followed only his programme. When Geno came into his space, the Anti-Void attacked, trying to rid of what he thought was a VIRUS. 

The more the Anti-Void attacked the more it became Geno, at least, becoming Geno's data. And somewhere during the course of time, Error became Geno. 

Did this new information about what he was matter?

No. 

Error loved Geno very much. 

They had everything they could ever want at the moment. 

Each other. 

And yet, they longed for more. 

Error knew Geno still loved Reaper, so if he ever got his body back, would he return to DEATH who was mates with the other Geno or Cide, whatever he was called now. 

Geno made a noise, causing Error to glance over and smile. 

They were linked, he could hide nothing from his mate. And he did not mind in the slightest. 

Error glances around. 

The Anti-Void had driven his beloved Geno to madness.  _ He  _ had driven his Geno to madness. 

Error huffs loudly, glaring at his MENU, he could hear Geno humming an old familiar tune. 

Error sighs and rolls his shoulders, he did not want to give Geno this reality. A world of nothing but white and a few thousand SOULs hanging above. 

At the moment, Error was trying to work out how to give Geno back his body and SOUL to him.

The ERROR frowns deeply when the rumbles happen once more. He had wanted to test his theory on whether or not he was actually needed in the Multiverse and by the breaking down of many universes with cause, he knew that it was proving to be right. 

How much longer should he wait?

Geno kept saying wait...

Error wondered if his mate wanted the whole Multiverse to do down, just as he promised so long ago- he wondered if he had done this long ago, would he have let this happen or watch it die. 

Geno's humming made him feel safe and wanted, he held up his skull high.

"*oh? the bratling is back." Error spoke up and glances in front of him, he remembers on that day when he was saved from the Void, he had been distracted at first but after thinking about it, he had gone for Goth and never came from it, "how's my little saviour?" 

Goth had flush cheeks, he smiles happily while wiggling his hands in front of himself. 

"Do... do mind if I sit with you for a little while?" Goth questions softly, now looking very unsure of himself. 

"*sure. but just for today." Error said with a grin, making Geno snort loudly next to him; Error uttered these words every time Goth had come and every time, the smaller skeleton would ask this. 

Goth sat down next to him, causing Geno to sit in Error's lap leaning over his son and studying his features as he leans his skull against the ERROR's shoulder, pulling his leg up. 

"*are ya comfortable?" Error asks with a grin, making Goth look at him and blink.

"*Yes. Thank you." Goth answers in that unsure manner once more, almost like he did not know if he should have said anything. Geno chuckles a little. 

Error frowns when Goth twitches.

And a thought entered into his mind, and of course, that thought went to Geno as well, who froze at this.

What if Goth could see or hear Geno? 

Goth was the son of DEATH and Geno was a 'ghost'. Not only that, but he was also half a glitch and glitches seemed to be sensitive towards each other. 

[*it's thanks to you that i use my determination.] Geno spoke up softly, staring at his son, no doubt both hoping that he could and could not hear him at the same time, [that i decided to continue on living. you are such a gift. my little precious pebble. i love you.] 

Error watches Goth out of the corner of his socket, grateful he had been wearing his glasses- there it was. A sudden jerk and now the expression as if he was about to cry. 

"*this bratling." Error laughs loudly, then grinning like mad he turns to Goth, "something wrong little pebble? ya looking a little sad there."

Goth looked at him suddenly, his eyelights flickered downwards, meeting Geno's. 

[*goth. can you see me?] Geno questions firmly, and Goth looks away quickly, [interesting reaction. so you can see me. and you can hear me too.]

A slow nod. 

[*do you know who i am?] Geno asks softly, watching his son without any emotion.

Goth nods once more. 

[*good. in that case. i think you should stop coming here.] Geno said calmly but Error could feel the roaring emotions coming over to him as if a floodgate had opened. 

Goth's whole body jerk and glitches appear. Slowly, he nods once more. 

[*and don't tell your father.] Geno told him firmly, [i'm happy here with error. there's no need for any of you to disturb me. for any reason.]

Goth rose up and vanishes in a black glitching mist without a word. 

Error wanted to know if that was wise ... however, he said nothing. Instead, he stood up and opens a gateway onto their favourite place; Outertale. 

"*whenever we feel lost. we come here." Error says with a bitter smile, feeling all the pain that Geno was feeling. The ERROR knew his mate could not tell Goth the reasons behind his words since Geno was trying to protect him, "ya know... we can touch him now. we won't die from his touch. if we tell him the reason. and treat him like an adult that he now is. he will understand."

Goth flinches at his word. 

"*ya know i'm right." Error grumbles on as he flops down onto his beanbag he had left there, "it will hurt. for a little while. hurt ya both. but if ya truly love each other. ya overcome it and grow stronger from this."

Geno smiles at him lovely.

[*when did you get so wise. my star?] Geno response with no mean intent behind it, [i can remember the time when you would tear the multiverse apart with your bare hands when anything 'wrong' came your way.]

Error snorts loudly. 

"*i have a mate now." Error said reaching out to him, "come here. my light." 

Geno laughs and went into his arms, holding each other tightly- if anyone came and saw the ERROR this way, it would like he was hugging thin air. 

"*what?" Error mumbles softly, "ya have been my guiding light throughout my life. well. since i gained consciousness. even when ya weren't in view. i was thinking of ya."

Error could feel Geno's happiness through their link. 

"*look up." Error says and together and raised their skulls and stared at the vast array of stars, to numerous to even count, shining so brightly against the black canvas of the black universe, "we have lost all our hopes and dreams. but we can make new ones. starting today. as many as the stars above. and we have eternally to do them in."

The pair watched the stars drift by in silence while continuing to hold each other. 

[*thank you. my star.] Geno mumbles gently after a time, [and you're right. it's too soon to give up on life. not when we have just found it again.]

Error gazes to his mate and sees Geno with his sockets closed and making a new wish upon a star from deep within his SOUL. 

DETERMINATION blazed between them. 

"*we'll be fine." Error said with a bold smile, "everything will be fine... oh look!" he suddenly moves away to point, "the dawn on the planet."

The planet in the distance was darkened with a thin line of light surrounding half of the 'edge' and suddenly there was a bright flash from there and the sun for that planet peeked over and rose up. 

The pair watched, imagining what it would be like to feel the warmth of the sun of their bones since this cold space rock the monsters of Outertale lived on, was too far to feel its heat. It had been a while for both of them. 

[*perhaps. we should go to a universe that's summer right now.] Geno comments softly, Error nods in agreement and opens a gateway, [after we have destroyed a few universes and stop the complete destruction of the multiverse. that is.]

Error snorts loudly, "*fine. guess it's back to work for us."


	45. Chapter 45

The ERROR knew his mate still believed deep down, still held onto hope. Geno knew what Error was doing but never said it out loud, a strange way of putting faith in him. 

Error was trying to get Geno a body and SOUL for himself, or at least, be able to share the one they had. At the moment Geno obtains all his senses through the mega-glitch. 

It was hard to hide anything from someone who was always by their side. But Error pressed on, stealing a lab from Future Tale and starting his testing. 

However, he was being very careful. 

The Destroyer was back hard at work and this time he knew that if he died, Geno would feel anything. Even while Geno kept telling him he had died thousands of times, he still did not want to let that happen if he could help it. 

No matter what happened in the future Error was going to be ready for it. 

Error still needed to talk to Nightmare. 

His adopted son had been having a hard time since their bad parting. 

Error looks up, he thought he felt someone. Shaking his skull, he looks down at his paperwork, frowning deeply at the words that were starting to blur together. 

A deep dark shadow appears and Nightmare was standing there, making the ERROR blinks, wondering if he was real. 

"*nightmare?" Error says a little stunned, then snorts loudly, "funny i was just thinking of ya. so. what can i help ya with?"

Error had not spoken with Nightmare in years, so he was sure his son would not come to him for help. 

"*you have made for yourself a universe. father." Nightmare purrs out darkly, glancing around at the lab the ERROR was working in, "interesting. could you perhaps. give me one as well?"

Error blinks. 

This universe was a Frankenstein's monster of a universe, he had taken bits of different broken codes from many universes and pieced it together. It was not an easy task, he had to travel to the ends of the Multiverse, going deep down into the pits of where some of the first AUs lived and continued on with their stories, the main characters were not even alive anymore. 

...Error wanted to make up with Nightmare. And if he did not, he would be a hypocrite since he kept telling Geno to talk with Goth. 

The pair was willing to give up all they had to start a new life elsewhere but Geno felt like they owned something to the worlds and told him to continue his work as Destroyer. 

Error and Geno made it to where they were today by not giving up and fighting through the good and bad times. 

[*something is wrong.] Geno hisses out darkly from behind, [this is a trap!]

"*what? no! don't be silly. night' just wants to make up." Error responses with a deep frown, glancing over to his ghosty mate. 

"*i see you are still as crazy as ever. father." Nightmare spoke up eyeing him up and down, "so now? can you do it?"

"*of course i can!" Error declaims with a bold grin, "everything for my cute son."

Nightmare's cheeks felt blue and then he looked suddenly uncertain, it was so quick, anyone would miss it. But Error who had raised Nightmare, saw this and knew that Geno was right. 

Nightmare had not forgiven him and was leading him into a trap.

"*how should i contact ya now?" Error asks giving him a small smile now, he could feel the coldness of Geno's rage blowing behind him.

Nightmare suddenly tosses something in the air and he caught it with his strings and blinks at what it was. A black and blue phone. 

"*all the numbers are in there." Nightmare purrs out once more, "and do not worry. it is not bugged."

Error snorted, "*if it was i'd know right away. anything bugged makes my ears ring."

Nightmare nods and with that vanishes. 

[*lately. nightmare has been showing up during your fights with the star sanses.] Geno growls out watching the place where the 'son' had been, [just watching you. not doing anything... and have you noticed he broke the bond. that's not an easy thing to do. unless he has someone powerful on his side.]

Error nods and felt the sorrow rise. Like Geno who felt responsible towards Goth, he felt responsible towards Nightmare. And now felt it was for the best that they broke ties. 

[*everyone is blaming you for what happened too.] Geno continues on darkly, glaring at nothing now and glitching like mad, [i think he is working with dream. no. he must be working with dream. everyone believes you are a real danger to the multiverse. with it almost getting destroyed completely because of our vacation. and then you having to on that destroying spree...]

Geno huffs loudly in angry. 

"*the worlds don't want us geno." Error says bitterly, then opening a portal, he steps through and came into a different part of the lab, he looks to the large glass tube with red liquid inside.

It was the third attempt at making a body for Geno. The first two melted into nothing and the third was going strong. 

At the moment, it was the body of a shin. It had blank and red bones, with red tear marking and red fingertips.

Geno made the mistake of giving it a name: Errocide. 

Now the pair did not feel like they could continue on calling it a body for Geno and decided to just let it sleep until it died. 

"*i still wanted to see if a soul transfer would work." Error grumbles out and Geno glares at him, "come on. what's the worst that could happen?"

[*my star. let's just let him sleep forever.] Geno says softly, [don't do anything to him.]

Error moves closer to his mate and they held hand, staring at their 'offspring'.

"*i lock our universe every time we leave. and i asked fresh to check on him." Error said with a sigh, thinking of his colourful son who was still a skully at heart and wanted nothing more than to play with his daddy. 


	46. Chapter 46

They had been prepared for anything. 

When the ERROR came to the broke universe to use as Nightmare's home, he was hardly surprised to see everything outcode and their brother there to greet them. 

The odds were not in his favour. 

The ERROR grins like mad at them. 

No matter how much he was beaten down or lost a fight between the wave after wave of monster, he would get up and stand firm. Geno was offering all his strength, talking to him softly as he fought, trying to hold his hand whenever he paused to have a breather. 

The ERROR let out a long glitching laugher, his LV had overpowered everyone standing in front of him and he had the skill to back him up with it too. 

It was only the sheer number of them that made him lost his focus at times. That and this universe was very bleak, all in greys, browns and shadows. 

"*they did their research." Error hisses as he glitches like made. 

[*yes. they made this place with your bad sight in mind.] Geno agrees while looking over the field, trying to act as eyes for his mate. 

The ERROR notices the Star Sanses marching forward, with Nightmare and his Gloom and Doom Boys beside him.

[*we knew it.] Geno yells out in angry, then he looked shocked. Error gazes over to the place where his mate was staring and he glitches. 

Reaper and Cide was part of this Boss Raid too?

Error felt sweat on the back of his skull as Geno's DETERMINATION waivers. 

The ERROR turns to the Star Sanses, not even paying attention to the betrayal of his second son. 

"*hey blue. what was ya saying about seeing the good inside someone's soul?" Error mocks with a huff, "want to give me ya little speech again?"

"*IT'S OVER ERROR!" Blue cries out completely disregarding what Error had said, "YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN CHANCE OVER CHANCE! AND STILL! YOU CONTINUE TO DESTROY!"

"*This time you have gone a step too far!" Dream shouts at him with angry tears in his sockets, "Nightmare explain to me that there was never any balance and that you lie to me! I trusted you! I thought what you were doing was for the good of the Multiverse!"

Error glances over to his son, who had not said anything and doubted he would, then look to Ink... that SOULless wonder was a lost cause. It was clear that he had no Paints in his system and was just going along with what everyone else was telling him. 

"*no matter how many times ya beat me down!" Error roars at him, the edges of his voice becoming static as he tried to raise it, "i'll stand up! again and again!"

  
  
Suddenly they all moved at once, surprising Error. Before they had been fighting in groups of ten and replacing them every twenty minutes. Now a large group of the most powerful were facing his way.

[*they used to weaker ones to try and weaken us.] Geno growls darkly.

Error ducks as a hammer swings pass, then leapt out of the way of Dust and Killer double-teaming, he blocks their attacks with his string, then fell onto his back by the force, and then he rolls a few times, before jumping to his feet and back peddling until he had given himself some distance between them. He pauses to stare with narrowed sockets as he tries to see. A wave of arrows came next followed by Nightmare's tentacles, he summoned a wave of bones for them. Horror and ...Lust? came from behind. The ERROR screamed bloody murder at the sight of the heated skeleton and because he let his guard down, Red and Classic managed to get a few hits on his arms with their bone attacks. The hammer came again which he jumps up as it slams and embeds into the ground, he lands on top of the large hammerhead. 

[*error!] Geno cries out and he looks up to see Reaper half twisted in the air with his weapon raised and coming right for him- there was nothing he could do. 

The strike went right across his chest like Geno's old wound and he glitches like mad. 

For a second, for a slipt second, the ERROR was not there. 

But the Genocide Sans was.

Geno stared in rage at his former mate and then it was Error glaring at him. 

Reaper had frozen up.

"*i will never forget who you are." Error/Geno told Reaper, so close he was that only DEATH could hear him, "i know what kind of monster you are. and what type of monster you wish to be." Reaper turns to him and he sees tears streaming down his cheeks, "you always wanted to be a 'good' monster. even though you had been one from the start." he continues with a bold grin, "you put others above yourself. wanting love. wanting the feel the warmth of others."

Geno/Error steps forward and hugs him tightly.

"*...g-geno..." Reaper spoke finally, he drops his weapon.

"*REAPER! WHATEVER ERROR TELLS YOU IS A LIE!" Blue cries out from behind, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"*reaper! move away!" Cide cries out to his mate, confused at what was happening, "please! move!"

"*to save the ones you love. you sacrificed everything." Geno says softly, "i know your deeds. even good monsters can make mistakes. and i want to tell you that-"

Suddenly Reaper was pulled away and a sword was through the ERROR's chest. 

Error blinks and stares at his former mate, laying in the arms of another Genocide Sans. 

"*ya gonna get hurt again reaper." Error said with a bold grin, then glances behind him to see Cross glaring at him, "why am i not surprised. the writer often uses ya to kill me off."

Movement in front made Error turn and he sees Ink standing there with his giant paintbrush, ready to paint on him. 

"*no! stop!" Reaper cries out and suddenly with a strange splash of paint, the floor opened up and he was falling into the Void. 


	47. Chapter 47

The ERROR heavily wounded, was falling into the Void with very weak stats and bound in magical paint that he could not escape from. The only one who could save him was the Guardian of this realm, which happened to be his son he pushed away. 

Error growls, even if he could not save himself, he was going to save Geno with his remaining strength. 

Then he felt himself being watched. 

And he shivered. 

The Anti-Void had Voices. 

The Void Had Eyes. 

These were the 'Players' the ones who viewed their world and shaped it with their words. Thankfully, they could never hope to enter into the Multiverse, forever watching, forever speaking but never touching. 

Another set of eyes were on him, this time it was not the Eyes. 

Blinking he sees the Guardian of the Void, the one who reaped the Lost SOULs of this darkness, Goth. Just staring at him in horror. 

"*Hang on! I'll save you!" Goth cries out and floats over, he swings his weapon and the paint broke apart like it was metal... 

The ERROR grins at him, "*hey. always wanted to know. how far ya go to help an error like me." he moves to look at the deadly glitch, "...that's just who ya are tho. a bleeding heart. just like ya mother."

"*But you are my Mother." Goth cries out suddenly, looking hurt for some reason, "Please realize that." 

"*aww. that's cute. ya think i'm ya mama." Error said with a mocking grin, "ya saw geno's ghost next to mine."

Goth nods his skull, "*But i can see souls. And both of you are my mother."

"*heh. listen bratling. i might be some sort of twisted version of genocide. but i am the incarnation of the anti-void." The ERROR told him proudly, "so i won't claim ya as my son."

"*Please!" Goth suddenly shouts, "Can't you and Mother claim me as your offspring!?" he looked ready to cry, "Please Mother. I'm right here. Please see me!" 

Error looks over to Geno who was peeking out of his SOUL... 

[*...there's nothing to fear.] Geno says softly, [you have the other genocide sans as your mother at the moment. right.]

"*That's not the same. They might be my Step-Mother. But he can never replace the feeling of belonging that I had when with you." Goth answers with a small glare, "And he has his own offspring now. And cares more for them than me." he looks down, his expression turning to one of sadness, "I want my Mother. The Mother who sang to be every night. The one who told me that they would become my strength and support me with everything I do."

Geno and Error blinks and then looks at each other.

"*wait. ya can remember all that even though ya were really young when that was said?" Error questions with a deep frown, and Goth nods. The ERROR sighs and looks to Geno, "my light. do something about him. ok."

Geno nods and floats in front of Goth, holding his arms out, [*my son. can you listen to my tale to the very end?]

Goth cries out and flew into his arms. Error blinks when he realizes that Goth could touch the ghostly form of his mate like it was soild, something even he could not do the same and they had to pretend to hold each other. 

Error relaxes and closes his sockets, there was nothing to fear. 

[*error. my star. let me be your strength.] Geno said softly, he opens his sockets and sees his mate staring down at him, [when you're lost. call to me. i'll always be by your side. here. take my hand.]

Error lifts his broken arms up and grips onto the ghostly hand... wait... the ERROR blinks when he realizes fully that he could feel the cold icy touch of DEATH coming from his mate. 

Looking over Geno's shoulder Error could see Goth lending the glitch his power. 

[*come. let's go home.] Geno went on with a smile, [you slept through our emotional reunion.]

Error snorts loudly, "*i'm up." then letting out a glitchy growl, "next time i see nightmare-"

[*you'll do nothing.] Geno cuts up off with a glare, [let a new destroyer come. i think we have done enough. it's time we rest. for real this time.]

Error sighs and then smiles; he knew that a new Destroyer would come and it was up to him to appoint them. They had to deal with a lot of pain and suffering, to endure the rage of the Multiverse. 

"*yeah. let's rest then." Error says with a hum, he raises himself up and smiles at Geno and Goth, "you. me and the bratling."

[*and errocide.] Geno told him firmly with a bit of a huff...

"*errocide? that sleeping shin that i made from us?" Error said with a deep frown, "that won't wake up."

[*goth understands. i explain to him about his little brother.] Geno continues on like he did not hear the last time- Error then felt the insanity coming from their link. Geno was not in a right state of mind at the moment. 

'*must be all the stress.' Error thinks dully, tired in both mind, body, heart and SOUL; he felt Geno questioning his thoughts, "*whatever. i'll care for it. this pay attention to goth for now."

Goth who had been floating there in silence, looked up and smiled brightly at him. It seemed that Goth did not understand as much as Geno hoped. 

Geno turns to Goth with a light frown and smiling, reaching for a hug. 

[*don't worry. i won't ever turn you away again.] Geno told him firmly, [i'm sorry. it was my mistake.]

"*I know." Goth answers with a nod and buries his skull into Geno's chest... Error could see right through so he could see the younger skeleton' happy expression. 

"*come on. let's get out of here before reaper finds his way in." Error told the hugging pair; when neither moved, he reaches over and grabs Geno and pulled him over. Goth who was being held, giggles as they floated over to the ERROR, "let's go. to the anti-void."


End file.
